Bientôt ce sera ton tour
by LAUREL363
Summary: Le début de l'histoire se situe après le massacre des 12 sorcières par Caroline. Klaus semble avoir pris une grande résolution pour que le trouble que suscite la jeune vampire chez lui s'arrête, mais c'est sans compter les terribles évenements qui sont sur le point de se dérouler à Mystic Falls. Un petit chapitre, un peu comme une intro, pour voir si vous me suivez...ou pas !
1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne partie de la nuit que le prédateur traquait sa proie à travers la forêt de Mystic Falls. A la lisière d'une clairière il s'immobilisa, et renifla l'air ambiant. Il y sentit la peur et entendit les battements d'un cœur affolé non loin de lui. Décidant de faire durer encore un peu le plaisir, il avança au milieu de la clairière, se mettant à découvert pour que de sa cachette sa proie voit à qui elle avait affaire, et panique un peu plus encore. A la vue de son bourreau, le cœur de la victime se mettrait alors à battre encore plus fort, faisant circuler le sang plus vite et plus fort dans ses veines, l'odeur de la peur s'intensifierait de plus et l'excitation de Klaus serait alors à son comble.

Avec l'agilité d'un félin, le prédateur traversa l'étendu d'herbe, et d'un bond se retrouva perché sur une branche, son regard implacable balayant les alentours, puis il la repéra. La jeune blonde apeurée tentait de se cacher derrière des fourrés. Son souffle était court, son regard apeuré cherchait à deviner d'où viendrait l'attaque, car elle savait. Elle savait que ses minutes étaient comptées car elle venait de croiser le pire des prédateur du moment : Klaus Mickaelson.

Décidant enfin de mettre un terme à sa nuit de chasse, Klaus sauta de de l'arbre sur lequel il s'était perché et atterrit à quelques mètres de la fille. Elle était vraiment jolie, avec ses yeux bleus clairs, ses pommettes rosées et ses longs cheveux blonds. Ses traits fins évoquaient une poupée de porcelaine, fragile, et désormais à sa merci. La jeune fille poussa un cri d'effroi quand elle se retrouva face à face avec l'Originel et tenta de fuir, mais d'une main de fer, ce dernier l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira à lui. D'un geste sûr, il posa une main derrière sa nuque, attrapa ses longs cheveux blonds qu'il enroula autour de son poing pour l'attirer à lui et mordit son cou gracile afin d'en extraire ce précieux liquide qui non seulement le nourrissait, mais qui lui conférait un sentiment inestimable de puissance.

Peu à peu la vie quitta le corps de la fille, et quand tout fut fini, Klaus la laissa tomber à terre. Dieu que c'est bon pensa t'il en contemplant le corps sans vie à ses pieds. Pourtant, malgré cette sensation d'être pleinement repus, un sentiment de frustration le parcouru rapidement. La blonde étendue à ses pieds n'était finalement qu'une pâle copie de celle qu'il voulait.

- Bientôt ce sera ton tour Caroline murmura t'il doucement en s'éloignant….


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello à toutes, **

**Waouh, merci pour les reviews, je ne pensais même pas en avoir un ! Ca m'a bien boosté pour écrire la suite, bravo à vous !**

**Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Et merci encore **

**Bises **

Après sa soirée de chasse, comme à son habitude depuis quelques temps Klaus se dirigea vers la maison des Forbes. Les paroles de Carolines lui avaient laissé un gout amer « les gens qui font des choses horribles sont d'horribles personnes »….Elle avait osé. Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton sans en payer le prix fort, et l'ironie de la situation aurait été franchement risible s'il avait été d'humeur à plaisanter. La seule personne à qui il avait accordé une faveur, à savoir laisser son petit ami en vie, n'avait pas hésité à le rejeter alors même qu'il avait commencé à baisser sa garde !

Conneries tout ça ! Comment avait-il pu se laisser avoir par le charme d'une jeune vampire ? Après 1000 ans à protéger sa toute-puissance farouchement voilà qu'il commençait à se ramollir comme de la guimauve.

Arrivé à destination, il se percha en haut d'un arbre et s'assis sur une branche en face de la fenêtre de la chambre de Caroline. Au bout de quelques minutes la jeune fille apparut. Depuis le massacre des sorcières, chaque soir la jeune fille s'enfermait dans sa chambre, éteignait les lumières, allumait 12 bougies, s'asseyait dans un fauteuil à bascule et pleurait durant des heures.

Aujourd'hui elle portait un pantalon de survêtement noir et un débardeur de la même couleur. En s'asseyant, elle enroula un épais châle beige autour de ses épaules, posa sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil et les larmes se mirent à couler. Elle regardait par la fenêtre mais de là où elle était, elle ne pouvait distinguer l'ombre qui l'observait.

Klaus se pencha un peu en avant pour pouvoir mieux la voir et comme d'habitude, à son grand étonnement il ressenti un pincement au cœur. Non pas qu'il soit touché par la détresse de Caroline, qu'il ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs, et ce n'était pas non plus les regrets de ne pas l'avoir réconfortée qui le chagrinait. Non ce qui le dérangeait vraiment, c'est de ne pas l'avoir tuée après avoir enterré les sorcières, c'était l'occasion ou jamais, ils étaient seuls tous les deux, il était dans une colère noire après les paroles de la jeune blonde, et il aurait été tellement facile de faire croire à tout le monde que sous le poids de la culpabilité la jeune vampire s'était enfuie rejoindre Tyler.

Car il était comme ça lui, Klaus Mickaelson, quand quelque chose le dérangeait, il le balayait de la main comme on chasse une mouche, et les sentiments que Caroline avait pu faire naitre en lui le déstabilisaient, l'affaiblissaient, le rendaient incapable de raisonner comme le véritable Originel qu'il était. Ce besoin de la contrôler, alors qu'elle était incontrôlable, le rendait dingue et pour extérioriser toute cette rage, il chassait de plus en plus, toujours des blondes, fantasmant ainsi sur le dernier souffle de l'insoumise Caroline.

Tous les soirs il l'épiait depuis son perchoir et tous les soirs sa résolution devenait de plus en plus ferme. Pour qu'il retrouve son self contrôle, sa toute puissance et son libre arbitre, Caroline devait disparaitre et la tuer serait tout bonnement jouissif.

Une sonnerie de téléphone résonna alors dans la maison

-Allo répondit Caroline

Grâce à son ouïe surdéveloppée, Klaus entendit Stefan à l'autre bout du fil

- Caro, il faut que tu nous rejoignes au manoir, Elena, Damon et Rebekah viennent de rentrer et ils ont des infos sur la cure.

- Stefan, on se voit demain, là j'allais me coucher, je suis épuisée et je n'ai pas envie de ressortir maintenant

- Caro vient, c'est important, ça te concerne aussi

Avec un soupir Caroline referma son téléphone et haussa les sourcils. Que lui voulaient-ils tous ? Ne pouvaient il pas la laisser tranquille, elle se sentait si fatiguée. Elle qui d'habitude avait tellement d'énergie et d'optimisme, elle se sentait vidée. Par sa faute 12 innocentes étaient mortes, elle qui était si pure, se sentait à cet instant à peu près aussi cruelle que cet abominable Originel. Etait-elle devenue comme lui ? Finalement elle aussi avait ôté la vie. Est-ce que ça faisait elle une personne terrible, une tueuse ? Elle avait du mal à envisager l'avenir désormais. Tyler avait fui Klaus la laissant seule une fois de plus, ses amis ne comprenait pas son dégout d'elle-même, certes elle avait sauvé Bonnie, mais à quel prix…

Au prix d'un énorme effort Caroline se leva à contrecœur et se dirigea vers son armoire pour aller chercher une veste de survêtement et sortir rejoindre ses amis au manoir.

Soudain la jeune fille se sentit vaciller et elle saisit sa tête à deux mains. Un bourdonnement de plus en plus puissant l'envahi, provoquant une violente pression derrière ses yeux. Un voile noir s'abattit sur elle, comme si tout autour elle s'obscurcissait, la douleur se fit de plus en plus violente. La jeune fille se mit à hurler quand la mal se localisa tout à coup juste à côté de son cœur. L'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un pieu dans le corps devint de plus en plus en puissante. La douleur devenait intolérable et la jeune fille s'écroula. Un filet de sang se mit à couler juste sous sa poitrine, en même temps que la douleur s'insinuait dans tout son corps, c'est alors que Caroline bascula dans l'inconscience.

Klaus en voyant la jeune fille s'écrouler sauta de la branche d'arbre ou il s'était perché. Un curieux crissement lui retentit alors dans la tête, suivi d'une brève décharge dans la poitrine. Sans prêter attention à cette fugace douleur, il atterrit sur le sol de la chambre de Caroline.

La jeune fille sans connaissance gisait par terre. Son œil fut tout de suite attiré par la sang qui s'échappait de la poitrine de la jeune vampire, étonné car pendant sa surveillance, il n'avait vu personne ni entrer, ni sortir de la chambre.

- Que ce passe t'il ici bon sang, jura l'Originel en s'accroupissant près d'elle.

Il se massa les tempes pour tenter de faire disparaitre l'étrange bourdonnement qui résonnait en lui et se décida à toucher la jeune blonde. A son contact, son visage parut se détendre un peu et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres mais le sang continuait à couler de sa plaie. Un peu désemparé l'Originel se dit qu'il tenait enfin l'instant qu'il attendait, mais son expérience prit le dessus. Devant l'étrangeté de la situation, il ne céda pas au désir qui le tenaillait de prendre une vie de plus, surtout celle-ci. Mais la situation était vraiment suspecte il devait en savoir plus.

Voyant que Caroline n'arrivait pas à reprendre le dessus, il leva son débardeur pour examiner d'où venait la blessure

- Content de voir que je sais toujours apprécier les belles choses murmura t'il en découvrant la poitrine parfaite de la jeune fille. Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, j'aurai toujours ce regret de ne pas avoir pu profiter de ton corps jeune fille.

La plaie n'était pas vraiment profonde, mais le sang s'écoulait sans s'arrêter et surtout la blessure ne se refermait pas, phénomène assez inédit sur le corps d'un vampire. Poussée par une impulsion, Klaus approcha doucement sa bouche de la plaie et se mit à la lécher doucement. Il poussa alors un grognement de satisfaction et aussitôt ses canines se déployèrent. Les pupilles de ses yeux se rétractèrent et ils prirent la couleur doré des loups garous, en même temps que ses veines se mirent à saillirent sur son visage. Il lui fallut faire appel à son millier d'années d'expérience pour se contenir, afin de garder Caroline en vie.

La jeune fille quant à elle sembla sortir peu à peu des limbes et quand elle fut assez vive pour réagir, repoussa Klaus de toutes ses forces…sans aucun succès. L'Originel continuait à lécher le sang qui peu à peu cessait de couler, tout en regardant la blessure se refermer peu à peu

- Arrête ça tout de suite cria t'elle en tentant à nouveau de le faire reculer, et essayant désespérement de baisser son débardeur sur sa poitrine

- Tu as un gout exquis Sweetheart lui répondit alors Klaus en la regardant avec un sourire narquois, finalement mes petites visites nocturnes se révèlent assez intéressantes on dirait

- Que s'est-il passé, qui m'a attaqué et surtout comment a-t-il fait pour que je ne me rende pas compte de sa présence demanda Caroline en se relevant

- C'est bien là le mystère, mon cœur, il n'y avait personne…


	3. Chapter 3

- Alors c'est à ça que ça ressemble marmonnait Damon en faisant tourner entre ses doigts une petite fiole rempli d'un liquide noir

- Fais attention quand même lui dit son frère en le surveillant du coin de l'œil, c'est pas comme s'il en existait des litres.

- Oui enfin si tu le lâches rebondit Elena au moins, on ne se prendra plus la tête à savoir quoi en faire.

-Eh doucement intervint Rebekah, moi je la veux cette cure, alors ne la lâche pas ou je te garantis que l'éternité que je serais condamnée à vivre, je l'utiliserai à te traquer et te faire vivre l'enfer

- Doucement coupa Bonnie, Damon pose cette fiole dans son coffret, et tout le monde va se calmer. Nous sommes tous sous le coup de l'excitation, mais il faut qu'on arrive à se calmer et à réfléchir à la meilleure solution pour cette cure

Damon posa délicatement la petite fiole de verre dans son écrin

- Alors si on résume reprit il en regardant tour à tour ses amis, nous avons d'un côté Reb qui serait prête à tuer pour récupérer la Cure, ce qui lui valut un méchant coup d'œil de la jolie vampire, Stefan et moi, nous la voulons pour l'offrir à Elena qui telle une bourrique la refuse obstinément, Bonnie qui souffre d'amnésie totale, et Silas qui est planqué quelque part et qui lui est prêt à tout pour nous voler cette Cure afin de retrouver sa femme.

Après l'excitation d'avoir trouvé le remède, Damon venait de poser clairement les choses, et de mettre fin aux non-dits qui peu à peu affaiblissaient leur groupe

Elena se leva du fauteuil dans lequel elle était blottie

- La bourrique s'en fiche de ce que vous allez en faire de cette fichue Cure, pourvu que vous arrêtiez de me casser les pieds avec ça, mais il y a juste un détail que vous avez oubliez, dans la course au remède il y a Klaus aussi qui veut mettre la main dessus et le détruire afin de nous laisser aucune chance de le rendre à nouveau mortel.

A quelques kilomètres de là, une toute autre conversation se déroulait entre deux personnes toujours couchées par terre dans une chambre douillette

- Lâche-moi et sors d'ici espèce de dégoutant personnage

- Traite moi de tous les noms SweatHeart, mais si je n'avais pas été là ce soir qui sait comment les choses auraient tournées

- Mais que faisais tu là d'ailleurs, tu te ballades la nuit pour semer la terreur ou quoi ?

L'originel sourit doucement mais il devait se l'avouer les paroles de Caroline l'agaçaient, personne ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça sans le payer de sa vie, mais a priori la jeune vampire n'en avait même pas conscience, ou alors se fichait royalement de l'offenser, et sans savoir pourquoi il penchait plutôt pour la 2e option. Il suffirait pourtant de pas grand-chose, un instant d'inattention de la part de Caroline et hop on en parlait plus ! Pfff fichue conscience va !

- On peut dire ça oui, dit-il en rebaissant doucement le débardeur de la jeune fille avec un soupir de regret.

D'un gracieux mouvement Klaus se releva et tendit la main à Caroline pour l'aider à en faire autant. La jeune fille regarda la main tendue et sans en tenir compte d'un bond se releva aussi

- Bon et bien merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, je suppose que tu as de pauvres âmes à terroriser, et moi aussi j'ai des choses à faire, enfin après avoir pris une douche parce que sentir le gout de tes lèvres sur ma peau, c'est franchement pas ma came lui lança le jeune fille en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain sans lui lancer un regard, comme s'il n'était déjà plus là.

Le sang de Klaus ne fit qu'un tour et à une vitesse trop rapide pour un œil humain, plaqua Caro contre la porte de la salle de bain. Le dangereux éclat du prédateur vexé luisait dans ses yeux, et sa voix se mit à ressembler à un feulement.

- Ne me parle plus jamais ainsi Sweaheart, mes 1000 ans ne suffisent pas toujours pas pour me maitriser, si tant est que j'en ai envie. Planter mes crocs dans ton cou m'obsède, Caroline, et maintenant que je sais que tu es délicieuse, ne me pousse pas dans mes derniers retranchement sinon tu le regretteras.

Sans se démonter une seule seconde, malgré sa position inconfortable et un peu périlleuse reconnut elle quand même, Caroline planta son regard dans les yeux de l'Originel

- Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche Grand Niklaus Mickaelson , et qu'est ce qui t'en a empêché jusqu'à maintenant ? Laisse-moi deviner….une conscience, une part d'humanité rescapée ? Même si j'ai du mal à y croire une seconde à priori quelque chose te retient de me tuer et j'avoue que ça m'intrigue.

Le Klaus Mickaelson en question était hors de lui et bouillait de fureur sous l'affront qu'elle venait de lui faire, mais aussi parce qu'il serait tellement facile à cet instant précis d'en finir avec cette blonde, mais ce fichu truc qui le retenait ne le laissait pas faire ! Au prix d'un effort sur-originel, il se recula

- File sous la douche puisque je te répugne tellement mais dépêche-toi, tes amis nous attendent.

Quelque part dans Mystic Falls, un être revenu de loin mettait place à la fin de son rituel. Il ne lui manquait plus grand-chose désormais. Il savait que la Cure était revenue à Mystic Falls, les 3 massacres avaient été commis, il ne lui manquait plus que les 3 initiaux et enfin son rêve se réaliserait.

Le jeune homme passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds, et s'étira en mettant les mains au-dessus de sa tête en poussant un soupir de contentement. La puissance avait du bon quand même, se sentir invincible était extrêmement agréable, mais ce sentiment serait vite remplacé par l'amour de son aimée quand il la retrouverait. Il ne regretterait rien, il en était sûr.

La première partie de son stratagème était plus ou moins au point, récupérer la Cure ne serait qu'une formalité, grâce à sa capacité à entrer dans le corps de toute personne, cela ne lui poserait aucun problème. La deuxième partie était un peu plus hasardeuse mais il ne lui faudrait que quelques ajustements pour régler ça. Il se plaça au centre de la pièce et regarda les trois bougies posées au sol et disposées en triangle. Seule deux flammes brillaient, la troisième était éteinte. Un peu plus tôt, quand il avait fait appel à un puissant sortilège livré par les sorcières d'antan, une des deux flammes restante avaient failli s'éteindre, elle avait longtemps vacillé mais avait repris de la vigueur après quelques minutes. Quant à la troisième elle avait à peine diminué.

Il avait été naïf de penser que cette partie du rituel serait aisé, mais il avait une solution de rechange, le sortilège qu'on lui avait légué avait été pensé pour parer à toutes les éventualités, il avait donc une option de rechange.

La nuit avait désormais déversée toute sa noirceur sur la ville mais chacun chez eux les habitants de Mystic Falls ne se doutaient pas que cette nuit était une nuit particulière. Jamais plus cette petite ville ne serait plus là même, cette nuit un combat des forces surnaturelles qu'elle hébergeait venait de naître. La ville se relèverait elle du chaos qui se préparait en son sein ?

Bonnie claqua la portière de sa voiture et prit précautionneusement le petit sac en papier qui contenait le précieux liquide. Ses amis lui avaient confié pour qu'elle le mette en sécurité dans sa demeure en le protégeant par des charmes de sorcières. C'était vraiment gratifiant d'avoir la confiance de ses amis, et puis c'était tellement pratique.

A quelques rues de là, dans une maison à bardeaux peinte en blanc, la calme régnait. Si un visiteur avait frappé à la porte personne ne lui aurait répondu, peut-être se serait-il penché par la fenêtre et ce qu'il aurait vu l'aurait sans doute horrifié. Au sol le corps d'une jeune fille gisait sans vie, un corps intact, sans plaie nulle part. Seule une petite flaque de sang continuait de s'étendre juste sous la poitrine de la toute jeune femme.


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline attrapa son sac à main, et fouilla à l'intérieur pour trouver ses clés. Prendre une douche lui avait fait du bien, car malgré ce qu'elle laissait paraitre, le malaise de tout à l'heure l'avait ébranlé. Se retrouver à terre, sans défense, ne pouvant lutter contre un adversaire invisible qui la vidait peu à peu de sang avait failli lui couter la vie. Sans l'intervention de Klaus, que serait-elle devenue ? A l'évocation de ce souvenir, un frisson la parcouru, l'Originel s'était montré si efficace et en même temps si tendre. Même si sa mémoire souffrait de quelques failles, elle revoyait les images, Klaus se penchant sur elle avec un air si ambigüe, comme tiraillé par deux sentiments inverses, Klaus regardant sa blessure d'un air étonné, un peu démuni même et puis c'était le trou noir, elle avait perdu connaissance. C'est le frôlement de la langue de l'hybride qui l'avait tiré de son inconscience. D'abord encore un peu sonnée, elle n'avait pas tout de suite identifié cette sensation bizarre, c'est en ouvrant les yeux qu'elle avait vu la tête de Klaus penchée au-dessus de sa poitrine, et c'est alors que son cœur s'était emballé, mais pas vraiment à cause de la peur…..Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées idiotes, Caroline trouva enfin ses clés et déverrouilla la portière de sa voiture pour aller rejoindre ses amis.

- On prend ma voiture SweetHeart entendit elle derrière son dos

- Pffff mais c'est pas vrai, c'est une malédiction grogna la jeune Blonde en se retournant vers l'intrus.

- Non, pas la peine de râler ma douce, c'est comme ça, poursuivit Klaus nonchalamment appuyé contre le capot d'une voiture de sport, pour une fois tu te tais et tu montes dans cette voiture

- Et puis quoi encore, tu penses vraiment parce que tu m'as tiré d'un mauvais pas, je vais t'obéir aux doigts et à l'œil ?

- J'imagine que ce serait extremement agréable de ne plus t'entendre me contredire toutes les 3 minutes en effet, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions, à priori, l'esprit de contradiction fait partie intégrante de ta personnalité donc je ferai avec. Mais pour le moment, et c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis, tu te tais et tu montes en voiture, sinon je te promets que je saurais faire preuve de moyens de persuasion extrêmement désagréables.

- Si je peux me permettre encore une parole lui répondit Caro d'une voix ironique, je ne pense pas que tu sois le bienvenu chez les Salvatore.

- On verra ça une fois qu'on leur aura raconté ta mésaventure de ce soir, je suppose qu'en tant qu'amis, ils seront ravis de savoir que je me propose de veiller sur toi, puisqu'à priori je suis ton remède contre les blessures

Abasourdie par la proposition de Klaus, ou la menace tout dépendait de quel point de vue on se plaçait, Caroline sentit que ce n'était pas le moment de tergiverser et elle comptait aussi sur le trajet pour trouver une bonne raison d'envoyer balader l'Originel. Elle verrouilla donc sa voiture et en poussant tout de même un profond soupir, histoire de montrer son désaccord, elle monta dans celle de Klaus.

Au même moment dans le manoir des Salvatore, les conversations au sujet de la Cure allaient bon train. Bonnie avait ramené le précieux liquide chez elle afin de le cacher et de le protéger. Cette proposition de la sorcière avait rassuré tout le monde, ses pouvoirs s'étant décuplés ces derniers temps, ils étaient surs que la Cure serait en sécurité chez les Bennett.

Dans le salon de la demeure, seuls demeuraient Stefan et Damon, Elena était partie bouder dans sa chambre, et Rebekah l'avait rejoint.

- Elle a raison dit Stefan, nous avons oublié Klaus. .Pour l'instant il ne sait pas que la Cure est en notre possession et nous devons le tenir éloigné de nous tous, pour protéger le secret le plus longtemps possible. S'il décide de la récupérer, il sera un adversaire de taille, alors le moins il en sait, le mieux ce sera. Nous devons avertir Caroline de se tenir éloigné de lui, ça fait quelques temps qu'il se rapproche de plus en plus d'elle, il a toujours eu un faible pour elle et il en profite maintenant que Tyler n'est plus là.

Au même moment le carillon de la porte d'entrée résonna, et Damon se précipita pour aller ouvrir à Caroline qu'ils attendaient depuis le début de la soirée

- Oups, fit-il en découvrant que la jeune blonde n'était pas venue seule. Stefan, je déteste dire ça mais tu avais raison lança t'il a son frère avec un clin d'œil.

Quel bon vent t'amène Klaus dit-il de façon exagérément polie, en laissant entrer les deux vampires.

- Oh rien de bien important, lui répondit l'Originel, n'est-ce pas SweetHeart ?

- Ca va, arrête de fanfaronner deux minutes, on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, si ça se trouve tu n'y étais pour rien

- Pas de problème, je reste avec toi jusqu'à à la prochaine attaque et quand cela arrivera, je prendrais un fauteuil et je te regarderai te tordre de douleur, sans intervenir et on verra qui de nous deux à raison

- Hop hop on se calme intervint Stefan, voyant que Klaus commençait à s'enflammer, de quoi parlez-vous, qui t'as attaqué Caroline ?

- C'est bien ça le problème lui répondit la jeune fille, je ne sais pas, j'étais dans ma chambre quand tout à coup, une espèce de grondement s'est mis à résonner dans ma tête, de plus en plus violent jusqu'à ce que la douleur m'enveloppe toute entière, puis le mal s'est déplacé vers mon cœur, j'ai eu l'impression qu'on me transperçait le corps avec un pieu et puis j'ai perdu connaissance.

- Et que vient faire Klaus dans l'affaire demanda Stefan

Caroline un peu gênée se dandina sur place avant de répondre

- Eh bien disons qu'il se peut que Klaus ait repoussé le mal d'une façon un peu particulière avoua une Caroline rouge comme une pivoine

De son coté, Klaus semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la gêne de la jeune fille et la laissa dans l'embarras quelques secondes avant de compléter

- J'étais dans les parages quand j'ai entendu Caroline crier, quand je suis arrivée elle était inconsciente, allongée sur le sol de sa chambre. En m'approchant j'ai vu que du sang s'écoulait d'une blessure, et que celle-ci ne cicatrisait pas. Je me suis donc servi d'un de mes nombreux atouts d'Originel, dit-il sans détailler le moment d'intimité qu'il avait partagé avec Caroline et en gratifiant celle-ci d'un clin d'œil évocateur.

Satisfait de voir les deux frères éberlués, Klaus se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et se servit un verre d'alcool. Ce qu'il n'avait pas dit, c'est que le récit de Caroline lui avait rappelé la gêne qu'il avait ressenti au même moment où Caroline s'effondrait. Il avait lui aussi ressenti un vague mal de tête et un pic fugace à la poitrine, rien de bien méchant mais assez étonnant pour un Originel. Cela il allait le garder pour lui, le temps d'éclaircir cette affaire. Ce n'était pas son genre d'abattre toutes ses cartes d'un coup. Mieux valait savoir ce qu'il se tramait le premier, et puis l'occasion d'avoir Caroline dans les parages était trop belle.

Cela faisait longtemps que Matt n'avait pas eu le cœur léger de la sorte. Ce soir, April l'avait invité à passer la voir après le diner et il s'en réjouissait. La jeune fille était comme lui, juste humaine et après l'année qui venait de s'écouler, Matt trouvait cet état de fait assez réconfortant. Seul humain au milieu d'un groupe d'êtres surnaturels, cette différence était parfois lourde à porter, et être ami avec April avait quelque chose de rafraichissant.

Le jeune homme se gara devant le porche de la maison, descendit de la voiture et alla sonner à la porte d'entrée, une pile de DVD dans une main et une boite de gâteaux dans l'autre. La soirée s'annonçait parfaite.

Au bout de quelques minutes, devant l'étrange absence de réponse, Matt sortit son téléphone et appela son amie. Pas de réponse. Il réitéra son appel une deuxième fois et cette fois ci entendit un téléphone sonner à l'intérieur. Affolé le jeune homme fit le tour de la maison et arriva devant la porte arrière de la cuisine. Instinctivement il essaya de l'ouvrir et à sa grande surprise celle-ci céda.

D'un pas résolu, il entra et après un coup d'œil rapide dans la pièce vit que celle-ci était silencieuse à l'exception du téléphone de la jeune fille qui sonnait toujours sur le comptoir. Il continua son exploration et ses pas le menèrent vers le salon. Dès l'entrée de la pièce il sentit une atmosphère qu'il connaissait bien, une ambiance funeste flottait tout autour de lui et pendant un court instant le jeune homme ferma les yeux, pour ne pas voir ce qu'il savait qu'il allait découvrir. Après quelques secondes, il les rouvrit et vit son amie allongée sur le sol, comme endormie, baignant dans le sang qui continuait à s'écouler de sa poitrine. Matt s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser doucement jusqu'au sol. Il sortit à nouveau son téléphone de sa poche et appela les secours.

Le sheriff Forbes s'approcha de Matt que les secours avaient fait sortir de la maison des Young. Le jeune homme était assis sur les marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée

- Dis-moi tout ce que tu as fait dans la maison avant de nous appeler demanda Liz

- Rien, la porte de derrière était ouverte, je suis entrée, je suis allée vers le salon et je l'ai vu étendue là, dans tout ce sang, et puis c'est tout. Après je vous ai appelé tout de suite et je vous ai attendu dans le living pour ne pas la laisser seule. Rien de plus Sheriff

- Je te connais Matt et je sais que tu dis la vérité, le seul problème, c'est que a part toi nous n'avons relevé aucun passage dans la maison, ni aucune empreinte comme si April avait été tuée à distance, et c'est un peu déroutant.

- Pas si sa mort est surnaturelle lui répondit le jeune homme d'une voix sinistre et désabusée

- Allo répondit Caroline en décrochant son téléphone à la deuxième sonnerie. Elle avait vu que l'interlocuteur était sa mère, elle devait s'inquiéter de ne pas la voir à la maison à cette heure tardive. En même temps, après cette soirée agitée la jeune fille devait bien se l'avouer elle n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez elle et passer un moment avec sa mère, un moment normal entre mère et fille.

- Je suis chez Stefan Maman, je serai à la maison d'ici une heure répondit Caro sans laisser sa mère parler

Les autres vampires de la pièce s'étaient interrompus pour laisser Caroline répondre et soudain ils la virent pâlir et s'assoir sur le premier canapé venu

- On arrive maman, reste avec Matt le temps qu'on fasse la route, ne le laisse surtout pas seul

La voix d'Elena s'éleva soudainement dans la pièce, cette dernière ayant décidé de réapparaitre parmi ses amis

- Que se passe-t-il Care ?

- C'est Matt, il avait rendez-vous avec April chez elle, et en arrivant il l'a découverte étendue dans son salon. Morte.


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline descendit de la voiture à toute vitesse sans attendre ses amis qui la suivaient et se précipita vers Matt. Le jeune homme était assis sur les marches du perron de la maison des Young et regardait dans le vide. Il paraissait si triste que le cœur de Caroline se brisa en le voyant. A quelques mètres de lui, le Sheriff Forbes discutait avec son adjoint et le médecin légiste qui était en train de faire évacuer le corps d'April vers la morgue de Mystic Fall, afin de l'autopsier. Au passage du brancard, chaque personne présente se tut et baissa la tête en signe de respect, même Klaus qui ne semblait vraiment pas à sa place dans la scène en train de se dérouler. Quand la camionnette eut disparue, Caroline s'assit à côté de son ami et lui entoura les épaules de son bras.

- Je suis désolée Matt, je sais que vous étiez très amis avec April. Je comprends ta souffrance….

- Non justement lui répondit le jeune homme de façon un peu virulente, non tu ne peux pas comprendre Care. Regarde-moi, au milieu de vous, c'est moi qui suis devenu hors-norme, je suis le seul humain parmi une bande créatures surnaturelles, alors non je te le répète, aucun de vous ne peut ressentir ma peine. April était mon égal, celle avec qui je pouvais imaginer de nous revoir quand nous aurions chacun une vie de famille, des enfants, la seule avec qui c'était possible de prévoir un truc pareil. Care vous ne vieillirez jamais, moi si et même si je vous aime tous très fort, dans 10, 15 ou 30 ans vous serez toujours les mêmes, moi non et ça vous ne pourrez jamais le comprendre, elle était mon alter ego au milieu de vous.

Caroline laissa terminer sa tirade sans rien dire, dans le fond Matt avait tellement raison, se contentant de poser une main compatissante sur son épaule. Elena s'approcha à son tour et s'assit avec ses deux amis sur la marche, prenant la main de Matt dans la sienne, sans énoncer non plus une parole. Pendant quelques minutes, elles se contentèrent d'être là, juste pour lui.

Un peu plus loin, Stefan, Damon et Klaus s'étaient approchés de Liz et de son adjoint Sean Scott, qui étaient en train de discuter du manque d'empreintes et de l'absence d'effraction dans la maison.

- C'est une erreur disait Sean à Liz, c'est impossible, on dirait qu'elle était seule quand elle s'est mise à saigner.

- Oui en effet c'est assez bizarre lui répondit Liz de manière un peu évasive, quelque peu mal à l'aise devant l'ignorance de son nouvel adjoint au sujet des évenements surnaturels dont la ville de Mystic Falls était coutumière.

Le Sheriff tentait de s'éloigner du jeune homme pour clore la conversation, mais celui la suivait tout en continuant à élaborer de grandes théories, quand elle fut attirée à l'écart par Damon

- Bonsoir Liz, pouvons nous vous parler en privé, nous avons peut étre un indice pour vous, dit il assez fort pour que Sean comprenne qu'il était de trop.

L'Adjoint si figea quelques instants pour digérer le camouflet, puis s'approcha de Damon

- Vous, Salvatore, je ne sais pas ce que vous trafiquez en ville, mais comme le dit l'expression, vous êtes trop poli pour être honnête. Je vous ai à l'œil vous et votre petite bande de copains, je ne suis pas un crétin, je sais que chaque fois qu'il arrive quelque chose dans cette ville qui n'a pas d'explication, vous êtes dans les parages et comme par magie, l'affaire est étouffée dit il en jetant un œil suspicieux à Liz

- Ca suffit Sean, vous délirez lui répondit cette dernière, vous rentrez au commissariat et vous commencez à taper votre rapport, tout de suite !

Le jeune homme fit demi-tour, furieux, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard noir vers les 3 jeunes hommes qui entouraient le Sheriff.

- Il devient de plus en plus suspicieux reprit Liz d'une voix inquiète, et de plus en plus fouineur, je ne sais pas comment faire pour le tenir à l'écart des affaires « bizarres », si je puis dire

- Nous nous en occuperons plus tard lui répondit Stefan, ce soir il y a plus urgent à régler.

Klaus se recula de quelques pas, et se moqua de lui-même mentalement. Ce n'était tellement pas lui, de faire le gentil jeune homme au milieu de cette scène de crime et pour ainsi dire il s'en fichait un peu de cette jeune fille morte. La seule chose qui le retenait c'est qu'il avait entendu le Coroner parler de la blessure sous la poitrine d'April qui ne cessait pas de saigner. Il se rendrait plus tard à la morgue discrètement pour vérifier si la plaie était semblable à celle de Caroline, mais pour l'heure il était coincé là avec une bande d'adolescents à faire semblant de compatir à leur malheur. Ce que c'était barbant d'être politiquement correct. Intérieurement il poussa un long soupir en se demandant combien de temps il allait encore devoir rester ici, quand il vit Caroline quitter Matt et s'approcher de lui.

- C'est bon, tu peux rentrer chez toi, rien ne te retiens ici et j'imagine que ça te semble complètement ridicule de réconforter un ami, vas-y je rentrerai avec Elena

- Oh non figure toi que je m'amuse beaucoup lui répondit-il ironiquement tout en s'appuyant sur le capot de sa voiture. Alors le Quater Back il est dévasté ou il va s'en remettre de son drame personnel ?

- Mais tu n'as vraiment pas une once de compassion, ça doit être triste à mourir d'être mauvais comme tu l'es. Ne maudit pas ta solitude Niklaus tu n'as que ce que tu mérites lui renvoya Caroline en lui tournant le dos

Klaus lui attrapa le bras et lui fit faire demi-tour

- Ma solitude comme tu dis est le prix à payer pour la toute puissance SweetHeart, la maitrise de soi, l'absence d'émotions, c'est la recette du pouvoir. C'est vous qui êtes pathétiques à vous apitoyer comme ça sur le sort d'un gars qui sera probablement mort dans 60 ans, alors que vous vous n'aurez pas changé d'un iota.

Incrédule devant ce manque total d'empathie, de sentiments, Caroline se dégagea et ne dit quelques mots avant de rejoindre ses amis

- Pauvre Klaus, je te plains.

Pendant l'échange houleux entre Klaus et Caroline, tout le monde s'était regroupé autour de Matt et Liz était en train de leur livrer les informations qu'elle détenait.

- Nous avons donc trouvé le corps d'April allongé au milieu du salon, à priori personne n'est entré dans la maison, à part Matt qui l'a découvert. Il n'y a ni empreinte, ni effraction et la seule blessure présente sur April est une plaie sous la poitrine, de taille pas très importante, et qui continuait à saigner, même après sa mort.

Caroline qui avait rejoint ses amis, blêmit d'un coup et s'appuya sur l'épaule voisine.

- Maman, elle avait juste une petite blessure sous un sein, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui Chérie c'est ce que j'ai dit

- Oh mon dieu souffla la jeune vampire

- Merde jura Damon

- Mais que ce passe-t-il à la fin les questionna la mère de Caroline d'une voix inquiète

- Maman, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée j'ai eu un malaise et je me suis mis à saigner sans que je cicatrise, juste là en désignant l'endroit où elle avait été blessée, sans que personne ne m'ait attaquée.

C'est à ce moment que le voisin sur lequel elle s'était appuyé sans faire attention intervint

- C'est moi qui l'ai guérit, j'ai stoppé le saignement dit négligemment Klaus.

Liz s'approcha de sa fille et lui prit le visage entre ses mains.

- Caroline April est morte parce qu'elle était moins forte que toi, mais que ce passera-t-il si ça recommence et que Klaus n'est pas là. Sans lui c'est sans doute ton corps qu'on aurait transporté à la morgue.

Liz semblait complètement paniquée à l'idée que sa fille soit de nouveau attaquée par la « force » qui avait tué la jeune Young et se mit à trembler. Klaus s'approcha des deux femmes et posa une main sur l'épaule de Liz

- Ne vous en faîtes pas Sheriff Forbes, si un malaise s'abat à nouveau sur Caroline, je serais là. A priori je suis le seul remède qui puisse la sauver donc je ne la lâcherai pas d'une semelle, jusqu'à ce que vous ayez élucidé cette affaire. Est-ce que ça vous va ?

- Non mais ça va pas, s'emporta Caroline, Klaus comme ange gardien, y a rien qui vous choque dans la phrase ? C'est ta bonté d'âme qui te pousse à faire ça ? Ah ben non t'as d'âme c'est vrai. Il est hors de question que tu me suives à la trace, d'ailleurs on ne sait même pas si je subirais un autre malaise, peut-être était-ce isolé, alors c'est juste impensable que je traine un boulet, même pendant une journée.

- Caroline, reprit Stefan, Klaus est ce qu'il est mais on peut dire ce que l'on veut il est puissant, et il t'a sauvé une fois. Je ne connais pas ses raisons, mais il l'a fait et je pense que tu seras en sécurité avec lui

- C'est vrai Blondie, continua Damon, il a succombé à ton charme lui dit-il en accompagnant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil, pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère

- Chérie, implora Liz, s'il te plait, laisse-moi juste quelques jours pour résoudre cette affaire, si je tremble à chaque instant en pensant qu'il peut t'arriver quelque chose, je n'avancerais pas dans mon travail, j'ai besoin d'avoir l'esprit libre. Certes je ne connais pas Klaus, mais je me rappelle d'un soir où tu étais en train de mourir d'une morsure de loup-garou. Ce soir-là, un certain Originel a sonné à ma porte et t'as offert son sang pour te sauver, sans contrepartie. Alors pour cela, ce soir je décide de faire confiance à Klaus et je l'implore de veiller sur toi

- C'est un cauchemar murmura Caroline en s'effondrant sur un muret en pierre, cette soirée est juste la pire de ma vie. 3 jours, je vous donne à tous 3 jours pour résoudre le mystère, je ne tiendrais pas avec lui un jour de plus de toute façon, et c'est mon dernier mot.

Klaus regardait la scène qui se déroulait d'un œil victorieux, il avait réussi. Finalement cette soirée se terminait de façon assez intéressante. Avoir Caroline à proximité pendant 3 jours lui laissait le champ libre pour atteindre son objectif. Ça lui laissait suffisamment de temps pour mettre à bien son projet. Au terme de ce laps de temps il serait enfin débarrassé de son « problème ». Sans le savoir Liz venait de lui offrir sa fille sur un plateau d'argent…Son forfait accompli, il quitterait la ville, libéré de cet étrange sentiment qui était né en lui et qui l'affaiblissait jour après jour. Dans 3 jours Caroline serait morte, et lui retrouverait son indifférence et par conséquent sa toute puissance.

Damon s'éloigna discrètement du groupe de jeunes gens et sortit son téléphone portable. Il rédigea un texto qu'il envoya aussitôt. Le message était bref mais clair. « Nous avons la Cure, elle est pour toi si tu la veux, rejoins moi au manoir dans 30 minutes »


	6. Chapter 6

D'un œil amusé, Klaus dissimulé dans l'encadrement de la porte contemplait une Caroline furieuse en train de rassembler quelques affaires dans un sac. La jeune fille qui ne s'était pas aperçu de la présence de l'hybride insultait copieusement sa mère, ses amis et « cet cochonnerie d'hybride qui avait décidé de lui pourrir la vie » Pendant un instant Klaus fut attendri devant cette jeune femme si forte et si faible à la fois. Elle arrivait à faire preuve de tellement d'audace quand elle le défait mais semblait si enfantine à cet instant précis, ressemblant à une enfant qui faisait un caprice. L'Originel l'espace de quelques minutes se dit qu'il serait délicieux et tellement rafaichissant de passer un peu de temps à ses cotés...

Eh merde jura t'il doucement en reprenant ses esprits. Une fois de plus il avait laissé dériver ses pensées au contact de Caroline. Il devenait urgent que cela cesse...

-C'est bon on peut y aller ou tu continues à râler demanda t'il plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, à la jeune fille

-Oh tu te calmes lui répondit elle du tac au tac, il n'y pas que toi que ces 3 jours exaspèrent. Vas y maintenant qu'on est tous les deux, crache le morceau continua t'elle en se rapprochant de lui et en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Dis moi pourquoi tu tiens tellement à rester à mes côtés pendant ces trois jours et pour une fois, sois honnête et ne me sers pas ton refrain de gentil protecteur. Je sais que tu n'en a rien à faire que je subisse une autre attaque alors pourquoi à tu promis à ma mère de veiller sur moi ?

L'Originel se trouva déstabilisé devant tant de franchise. Cette ravissante jeune fille qui le fixait en se tenant à quelques centimètres de son visage voulait des réponses que lui-même ne connaissait pas. Pour la première fois de sa longue existence, Klaus détourna les yeux, empoigna le sac de Caroline et sortit de la maison, une Caroline exaspérée sur ses talons.

Le trajet jusqu'au manoir fut silencieux, chacun ruminant sa colère de son côté. Quand Klaus se gara dans l'allée du domaine, il prit enfin la parole

- Disons que vous êtes une énigme pour moi Melle Forbes et que je compte bien y remédier. Faisons une trêve Sweetheart continua a t'il presque tendrement, sur ce coup-là je veux être ton allié pour découvrir ce qui te menace. Pour une fois je te demande de me faire confiance.

- Comment le pourrais-je répondit la jeune fille d'un air désabusé, faut-il que je te rappelle tout le mal que tu as fait autour de moi ?

- On tourne en rond Caroline, on en revient toujours au même discours, les atrocités que j'ai commis etcetera etcetera...mais toi, est tu aussi innocente que tu veux bien te le faire croire ?

Caroline encaissa les paroles de Klaus comme si elle avait reçu une gifle. Les mots de l'Hybride la blessait car ils étaient finalement si justes...

- Laissons la nuit se terminer Caroline et nous en reparlerons demain. Je vais te conduire dans ta chambre et tu vas te reposer, la soirée a été difficile pour toi. Je ne te dérangerais pas et demain nous essaieront d'y voir un peu plus clair.

Pour une fois Caroline ne protesta pas et sortit de la voiture, trop heureuse de s'éloigner de Klaus.

A quelques kilomètres de là Rebekka sonna à la porte de la demeure Salvatore. Quasiment instantanément Damon vint lui ouvrir la porte et la fit entrer.

- Content de te voir Barbie lui lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin, installe toi

Méfiante Reb regarda attentivement autour d'elle mais ne perçut rien d'étrange dans la pièce. Elle se détendit légèrement et s'assit dans un fauteuil du grand salon des Savatore.

- Tu trinques avec moi lui demanda Damon en s'approchant d'une commode remplie de bouteilles d'alcool

-Damon, je ne suis pas venue ici pour faire la causette, tu m'as promis la Cure, et même si je ne comprends pas tes raisons, je suis venue car je veux le remède par-dessus tout, même si je soupçonne que tu manigances quelques choses. Alors où tu me la donnes tout de suite ou je m'en vais.

- Ah toujours l'esprit soupçonneux Reb. Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi je vais te la donner, c'est assez simple, même si je reconnais que ça n'a rien de très glorieux lui répondit il en s'approchant d'elle. Elena ne veut définitivement par redevenir humaine et je ne la forcerai pas à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas, Stefan est mon frère et égoïstement je ne veux pas qu'il redevienne humain pour le perdre d'ici une cinquantaine d'années. Ni moi, ni Caroline ne sommes intéressés et je ne veux pas que Klaus ou Silas ne mettent la main dessus. Il ne reste donc plus que toi et en te rendant humaine c'est aussi une façon d'atteindre Klaus. Il aura du mal à digérer le fait de perdre un autre membre de sa famille et comprendra peut être qu'il est temps pour lui de nous fourtre la paix. J'avoue c'est mesquin, mais j'avoue que ça m'amuserait beaucoup de voir sa réaction, conclut il en sirotant son verre d'un air satisfait.

- Tu crois donc que tu vas atteindre Klaus à travers moi ? J'en doute au vue de nos relations actuelles, et même si c'était le cas, mon souhait le plus cher est de fonder une famille, et pour cela je dois redevenir humaine, alors en effet tes raisons ne sont pas très glorieuses, mais qu'importe, merci Damon.

- Allez on arrête là, tu vas finir par m'attendrir Barbie, finalement je t'aime bien en fait lui répondit il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil complice et en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. La cure est dans le tiroir du bar qui contient les alcools, elle est à toi, pour ma part je préfère terminer mon bourbon dit-il en levant son verre à sa santé. En une fraction de seconde Reb se retrouva devant le meuble en question. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, savourant l'instant qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps et inspira profondément comme pour se donner du courage. En approchant sa main du tiroir, elle imaginait déjà ce que sa vie allait devenir. Simultanément et silencieusement Damon s'approcha d'elle et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir lui enfonça une dague dans le dos tout en passant son bras autour d'elle pour la retenir.

-Désolé Barbie, même si tu penses ne pas compter aux yeux de ton frère, je pense le contraire, et je ne suis pas assez fou pour lui avoir confié Caroline sans une monnaie d'échange. Tant que Klaus veillera sur Caroline, tu seras à l'abri dans le sous-sol, mais s'il lui arrive malheur, alors ton corps ira pourrir quelque part au fond de l'océan.

Bonnie s'éveilla un peu vaseuse au milieu de la nuit. Elle se redressa et appuya son dos contre les coussins de son lit. Elle n'avait aucun souvenirs de s'être couchée le veille et se sentait un peu nauséeuse, un peu comme au temps où elle faisait la fête avec Elena et Caroline, le temps de l'insouciance quoi. Il lui semblait pourtant que pas mal de choses s'étaient déroulées pendant la nuit, mais impossible de s'en souvenir. Elle regarda le réveil et vit qu'il était 5h du matin. Trop tôt pour se lever décida t'elle en se rallongeant et en attendant que le sommeil revienne. En quelques minutes, elle bascula dans un état de semi conscience, propre au début de l'endormissement, à la limite de la veille et du sommeil et son esprit se mit à dériver. Le chiffre 3 revenait inlassablement dans son esprit engourdi, 3 personnes, 3 initiaux, 3 morts, 3 sacrifices, 3 lignées, puis les méandres de son esprit la conduirent vers Silas. Dans son rêve, le jeune homme aux cheveux pâles discutait avec ses amis, Damon, Stefan et Elena dans le salon des Salvatore. A la fin de la soirée, les jeunes gens lui confiaient le précieux flacon contenant la Cure, le chargeant de le protéger

- Merde hurla la jeune sorcière en s'asseyant sur le lit, cette fois ci bien réveillée.

En quelques secondes elle se rua hors du lit et se mit à fouiller méthodiquement sa chambre. Placards, dressing, commode, tout y passa mais sa recherche resta infructueuse.

- Oh non, c'est impossible cria t'elle en se laissant tomber assise au milieu de la pièce.

Dans un sursaut d'espoir, elle attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de Stefan.

- Stefan hurla-t-elle dans le téléphone quand celui-ci décrocha, où est la Cure, je t'en prie dis-moi qu'elle est avec vous au manoir

- Bonnie, arrête, calme toi lui répondit le vampire. Tu es sure que ça va ? C'est toi qui a la Cure, tu l'as emportée avec toi hier soir pour la mettre en lieu sur

-Oh non s'effondra Bonnie, ce n'était pas moi Stefan, c'était Silas

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Klaus se surprit à épier Caroline. Il avait longtemps réfléchi pendant cette fin de nuit en vidant des bouteilles de Bourbon et il était arrivé à la conclusion que le plus tôt serait le mieux. Cette fille devenait dangereuse pour lui, elle le changeait, le rendait moins impulsif, moins spontané et surtout moins impitoyable. Elle faisait naitre en quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas, quelque chose qui telle une maladie l'affaiblissait peu à peu. Il profiterait donc de l'état de fatigue de Caroline cette nuit pour en finir définitivement avec elle. C'est donc avec cette résolution en tête que l'Originel avait doucement ouvert la porte de la chambre d'amis où il avait installé le jeune vampire, et s'était glissé doucement dans la pièce.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il la regardait, mais il lui semblait que le temps avait suspendu son vol. Caroline était allongée, ou plutôt roulée en boule au milieu du lit, quelques mèches recouvrant son visage. Ce visage justement, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait si paisible, presque enfantin et si innocent. Caroline s'était endormie avec un énorme coussin, qu'elle serrait entre ses bras, un peu comme une bouée de sauvetage. En s'approchant un peu plus, Klaus vit que le coussin était trempé de larmes.

- Sweetheart, murmura-t-il, tu n'es pas si forte que tu veux bien le montrer n'est-ce pas, cette journée a été difficile ma douce, si audacieuse, si indomptable, mais si fragile...que vais-je donc faire de toi...

Secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, l'Hybride s'apprêta à bondir pour mettre fin à ses tergiversations quand Caroline bougea et se mit à murmurer dans un demi-sommeil

- Merci Klaus, merci d'avoir été là...

Surprit, Klaus recula et se camoufla dans l'ombre de la porte restée ouverte, effrayé à l'idée de l'avoir réveillée et de devoir remettre ses projet à plus tard. Il tendit l'oreille, mais entendit le souffle régulier de la jeune fille, elle dormait donc toujours...

- Du nerf Mickaelson s'admonesta-t-il, reprend toi bon sang, tu es en train de te faire mener par le bout du nez par une vampire endormie. 1000 ans pour en arriver à ça, c'est franchement pathétique ! Mais rien n'y faisait, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire un pas de plus et était incapable de mordre Caroline.

Secoué par cet état de fait compétemment absurde, Klaus s'enfuit littéralement de la chambre et trouva refuge dans son salon.

"Un grand verre de bourbon voilà ce qu'il me faut" marmonna t'il en se saisissant d'une bouteille, puis il se laissa tomber sur un canapé. Une multitude de sentiments divers et variés s'abattirent sur lui, la colère et la frustration tout d'abord, puis l'incompréhension et la stupeur, et pour finir une sorte d'abattement. Etait-il donc devenu si faible qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre une vie de plus ? Qu'allait-il donc faire de Caroline ?

Le temps passant, l'Originel reprit doucement ses esprits et au bout de quelques minutes, un sourire pervers se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il n'était pas un faible, non, même s'il avait déjà quelques personnes au cours de son existence. Il garderait donc Caroline en vie, mais pour ne pas être affaibli par les sentiments qu'elle faisait poindre en lui, il la dompterait, il soumettrait l'indocile Caroline à sa volonté...C'était la seule façon de garder la maitrise de sa propre existence.

Au même moment son portable vibra pour annoncer un texto : "Ta jolie sœur est dans ma cave, protège Caroline au péril de ta vie s'il le faut, ou Reb disparaitra"

Voilà qui le confortait dans sa résolution, il devenait temps de montrer à tous ces jeunes crétins qui était le maitre.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Bonjour à tous et toutes mes lecteurs. _**

**_Alors voici le septième chapitre de ma fiction. Je dois vous dire qu'à l'origine cette histoire n'était pas vraiment destinée à être longue, puis je me suis prise au jeu et grâce à vos reviews, j'ai eu envie de l'étoffer un peu. Vous avez du remarquer que mes chapitres sont de plus en plus longs d'ailleurs. _**

**_Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, j'espère que vous apprécierez tous les moments de ce chapitre et surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire vos commentaires ou vos suggestions d'amélioration. _**

**_Alors enjoy à ceux qui me suivent et aux sous marins qui peut être un jour feront surface. _**

Laurel

En ce matin brumeux, Silas était plutôt satisfait de sa réussite de la nuit précédente. En intégrant le corps de Bonnie, il avait transformé cette dernière en simple marionnette, répondant à toutes ses volontés, et grâce à sa puissance, il avait mit la main sur la Cure. Délicatement, il se saisit du flacon qu'il avait précieusement rangé dans un coffret en bois. "Ainsi donc c'est grâce à cela, que je vais retrouver mon aimée" se dit il. Il avait reussit la première étape de son projet, maintenant il lui fallait réussir à prendre les trois âmes nécessaire à la finalisation de sa quête. Ces trois âmes appelés par les sorcière d'antan, les "Initiaux" étaient gorgées du pouvoir et de l'énergie des vies qu'elles avaient prises en les sacrifiant. Trois massacres = trois initiaux = trois sortes d'énergies différentes, l'énergie pure des humains, l'énergie toute puissante des hybrides et l'énergie bienveillante des sorcières. L'addition des trois rejoindrait son propre corps quand il aurait tué les trois initiaux, forgeant ainsi la puissance qu'il lui fallait pour rejoindre sa bien-aimée.

Déambulant dans la pièce, il regarda les trois bougies au sol, et sourit victorieusement. Il avait un peu d'avance sur Bonnie la Sorcière et ses amis, car personne ne connaissait l'existence des Initiaux, ni la nécessité pour lui de les tuer. Ceux ci étaient donc sans défense et ce soir il les prendraient par surprise afin de parachever son projet. Un peu agacé cependant, il s'arrêta devant les deux bougies qui brillaient encore. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi le sortilège qu'il avait jeté la veille avait partiellement échoué,, mais il se doutait que que la puissance d'un des trois Initiaux y était pour quelque chose, mais pourtant, au moins deux bougies auraient dû s'éteindre. Au lieu de cela, les flammes continuaient à briller, et les coulées de cire fondue de chaque bougie se rapprochaient l'une de l'autre. "Peu importe pensa Silas, si j'échoue ce soir, je transformerai le sortilège originel, si je ne peux pas prendre la vie de tous les Initiaux, un membre de leur lignée fera l'affaire"

Satisfait, Silas s'étira et se passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds, la journée s'annonçait magnifiquement bien. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil et allongea ses jambes, puis il se laissa bercer par ses souvenirs. Le temps où il était heureux aux cotés de son aimée lui revint en mémoire et peu à peu les images heureuses de cette époque l'enveloppèrent dans un cocon confortable. Après la mort des deux Initiaux qui restaient, il prendrait la Cure, et mettrait fin à ses jours, pour enfin rejoindre celle qui avait fait le bonheur de ses jours passés.

Au même moment, à quelque distance de là, Sean Scott releva ses yeux rougis par la fatigue de l'écran de l'ordinateur. Cela faisait maintenant des heures qu'il faisait des recherches sur le net, et ce qu'il avait pu trouver ne correspondait pas à la scène à laquelle il avait assisté quelques heures auparavant.  
Furieux de l'affront que Damon Salvatore lui avait fait en l'éloignant sciemment de la scène de crime chez les Young, il l'avait suivi jusqu'a à sa demeure et avait guetté par la fenêtre du salon le moindre de ses gestes. Quand la jeune blonde était venue frapper à la porte, Sean avait été déçu, assister à un rendez-vous galant n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais très vite l'atmosphère avait changé et il avait senti une sorte de tension entre les deux personnes. Puis les choses s'étaient accélérées, Damon avait poignardé la jeune fille de sang froid, puis sorti le cadavre de la pièce, sans doute pour aller le camoufler quelque part. Plus étrange encore dans ce meurtre, c'était la vitesse à laquelle les deux protagonistes se déplaçaient. Certes, pendant son enfance à la Nouvelle Orléans, il avait entendu parler de la légende des vampires, et pourtant il n'y avait pas cru. A priori, il s'était trompé...

Enfant, au moment où sa mère avait disparue, il avait entendu pour la première fois l'histoire des vampires racontée par sa grand-mère, puis plus rien, sa famille avait voulu protéger ses jeunes oreilles. Ce dont il se souvenait, c'est du déménagement qui avait suivi la disparition de sa mère, loin de la Nouvelle Orléans. Son père et sa grand-mère lui avait interdit de remettre les pieds dans ce "nid" comme ils avaient surnommé la ville. Intrigué, le jeune homme avait donc fait quelques recherches et avait découvert de nombreux récit sur une activité soi-disant surnaturelle en Virginie, dans une petite ville appelée Mystic Falls. Peu après ses études, il avait demandé son affectation dans ce comté et avait obtenu le poste de Sheriff Adjoint.  
Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois qu'il vivait ici, mais il n'avait rien découvert de concluant jusqu'alors. Certes la ville comptait plus que la moyenne de disparitions inexpliquées, il y avait beaucoup de va et viens, les gens venaient et repartaient sans qu'on sache où, on perdait leur trace sans véritables explications. Mais tout cela semblait habituel, le Shériff Forbes ne semblait pas s'en formaliser.  
C'est la mort de cette jeune fille, la fille du Pasteur Young qui lui avait vraiment mit la puce à l'oreille. La blessure inexpliquée tout d'abord, puis la réaction des jeunes et du Sheriff sur les lieux du crime, comme si ces derniers avaient quelque chose à cacher, et pour finir le meurtre de la jeune blonde chez les Salvatore.  
Pourtant, Sean Scott n'allait rien faire pour le moment, il devait en savoir encore plus, amasser davantage de preuves d'actes surnaturels. Toutes les recherches qu'il avait entreprises depuis des années à propos de sa mère venaient de prendre tout leur sens. Il en était désormais convaincue, c'était un vampire qui l'avait tuée et il était bien décider à se venger.

Caroline sortit de la demeure des Mickaelson, elle avait besoin de l'air frais du petit matin pour s'éclaircir les idées. Elle devait aussi reconnaître que depuis qu'elle était réveillée la faim la tenaillait mais elle doutait que Klaus eut des réserves de sang à sa disposition. Elle s'était donc résolue à se nourrir d'un animal. Elle n'aimait pas s'abreuver du sang d'un être vivant mais les circonstances d'aujourd'hui ne lui laissait malheureusement pas le choix. Au début de sa transformation, Stefan lui avait appris à se maitriser. Elle savait maintenant se nourrir sans tuer, même si la tentation était toujours présente de vider totalement un être vivant de son sang. Elle avait accepté avec le temps que cette envie irrépressible fasse partie de ses gènes de vampire, mais elle avait aussi fait le serment de ne jamais se laisser dépasser par ses pulsions. Sa phobie était de devenir un être maléfique comme l'Hybride qui l'hébergeait actuellement. A la simple pensée de Klaus, un mal être la submergea. Elle haïssait ce vampire, il représentait tout ce qu'elle détestait. Son arrogance l'exaspérait et son manque de sentiments et d'empathie pour les autres l'irritaient. Elle avait parfaitement identifié ce qu'elle détestait chez l'Originel et pourtant un sentiment de malaise naissait systématiquement quand elle pensait à lui. Une petite voix sournoise s'éleva dans son inconscient "Sois honnête ma fille, il te fascine" "N'importe quoi se répondit elle tout haut. Merde voilà que je deviens dingue, je me mets à parler toute seule !" Excédée, elle pris le chemin du grand parc qui entourait la maison, bien décidée à débusquer un lapin pour calmer sa faim...et ses nerfs !  
Malgré ses bonnes résolutions, son malaise était toujours présent, il la suivait, l'enveloppait toute entière. Elle s'arrêta à l'orée de grands arbres. "Bon d'accord, j'avoue pensa t'elle, depuis l'attaque d'hier, cette nuit au manoir avec Klaus a été le seul moment où je me suis vraiment sentie en sécurité, mais bon, rien de surprenant, Klaus fait peur à tout le monde par sa méchanceté et sa puissance, personne n'oserait s'en prendre à moi sous toit, normal que je sois rassurée après tout"  
C'est un lapin qui la tira de ses pensées. L'animal s'était arrêté à quelques mètres d'elle et la fixait. La vampire le regarda à son tour. "Ne bouge pas Bunny, tu vas m'offrir de quoi me nourrir, mais n'aies pas peur, je ne te tuerai pas, et te rendrai ta liberté après m'être nourrie" lui dit elle mentalement en le fixant dans les yeux. L'hypnose réussit parfaitement et le lapin cessa tout mouvement. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Care se saisit de l'animal et plongea ses canines dans sa carotide. L'effet fut immédiat, la faim qui la tenaillait la quitta, une sorte d'apaisement s'empara d'elle, elle sentait le sang pulser sous ses lèvres, la chaleur du liquide remplir sa bouche, puis sa gorge. Elle aspira plus fort en soupirant d'aise, dieu que c'était bon..  
- Lâche le SweetHeart, il est mort  
La phrase lui fit l'effet d'une douche glacée et jeta au loin le corps du lapin qu'elle venait de vider de son sang  
- Oh mon Dieu, mon Dieu qu'est ce que j'ai fais répéta t'elle en boucle en s'essuyant la bouche qui dégoulinait de sang.  
La jeune fille fut saisit de panique, elle n'avait pas pu freiner sa soif de sang et la peur l'envahit sournoisement. Et si ça n'avait pas été qu'un animal, aurait ce été différent ?  
- Ce n'est qu'un lapin Caroline lui dit gentiment Klaus étonné d'une réaction si disproportionnée. L'Hybride s'approcha de la jeune fille qui semblait vraiment boulversée, et lui prit le visage, la forçant à le regarder  
- Caroline, tu es un vampire et c'est dans ta nature de tuer, même si Stefan tente de te faire croire le contraire, tu dois tuer pour vivre, lui expliqua t'il comme il l'aurait fait avec une enfant  
- Arrête ça tout de suite lui renvoya t'elle en se reculant, c'est tellement facile de se cacher derrière ce discours pour commettre tes atrocités. Ca t'arrange bien cette excuse n'est pas ?  
- C'est toi qui te cache Care, dis moi que tu n'as pas aimé sentir le sang de ce lapin remplir ta bouche, dis moi que tu n'as pas aimé ce pouvoir de vie ou de mort que tu détenais à ce moment là. Sois honnête avec toi même pour une fois au lieu de jouer les moralisatrices. Lâche toi SweetHeart et dis moi ce que tu as vraiment ressenti.

Le jeune fille sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, Klaus venait de dire tout haut ce qu'elle avait pensé tout bas en se nourrissant du lapin. Pour connaître aussi bien cette sensation, il devait la ressentir à chaque fois qu'il se nourrissait d'un être humain pensa t'elle. En tout cas, il lui était impossible à elle de s'avouer qu'elle y avait pris du plaisir.  
- Oui peut être que sur le coup, ça m'a rassasiée, je ne sais pas, j'ai oublié en fait lâcha t'elle pour camoufler sa honte.  
L'hybride sourit devant ce manque flagrant d'honnêteté et se rapprocha à nouveau de la jeune vampire, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre  
- Petite menteuse, aurais tu besoin que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ?  
L'Originel avait employé un ton si doux, avec une voix si sexy que Caroline sentit pendant quelques secondes une multitude de frissons se propager dans tout son corps. Klaus avait maintenant la bouche tellement proche de l'oreille de Care, qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue.  
- Tu vas me mordre SweetHeart, et quand mon sang coulera dans ta bouche, je veux que tu en apprécie chaque gorgées, je veux que tu sentes la chaleur se répandre dans ton corps, je veux que tes sensations se décuplent en toi, et quand tu auras fini, je veux que tu me dises que tu as aimé ça.  
- Plutôt mourir que de te faire ce plaisir se rebiffa la jeune blonde en tentant de se reculer, mais malheureusement pour elle, l'hybride, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, l'avait fait reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve le dos à un arbre.  
- Obéïs moi Caroline, c'est un ordre, ou faut il que ce soit moi qui te morde ma douce, pour que mon sang te soit nécessaire.  
- Ne fais pas ça Klaus, ne me force pas à le faire.  
- Tu ne me tueras pas Caroline, si c'est ça qui te retient lui dit il en riant doucement.  
En prononçant ses mots, l'hybride à l'aide d'une pierre aux bords tranchants venait d'ouvrir une plaie à la base de son cou. L'odeur de son sang monta instantanément aux narines de la vampire, et peu à peu elle perdit pied, les veines de son visage devinrent saillantes, ses canines s'allongèrent et sans avoir le temps de s'en empêcher, elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de Klaus.

Elle avait déja bu le sang de Klaus, mais les circonstances étaient différents, c'était pour sauver sa vie. Cette fois ci, l'effet que cela produisit dans son corps fut stupéfiant. Le temps s'arrêta, seul comptait ce sang qui rejoignait son propre corps, l'énergie qu'il véhiculait la faisait se sentir invincible, c'était tellement bon...Les minutes passaient et Caroline s'accrochait de plus en plus fort à Klaus, ses bras entourant son cou, pour être au plus près de la source de son bien être, et elle buvait, buvait, buvait, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.  
Soudain elle sentit des mains agripper ses épaules et Klaus qui la repoussait doucement.  
- Tu peux toujours me dire que tu as oublié ce que tu ressentais en buvant mon sang petite gourmande, mais ton corps t'a trahie et le corps ne sait pas mentir lui, chuchota l'hybride avec sa voix de velours.  
Ebranlée et honteuse, Caroline était sur le point de s'enfuir quand Klaus la retint par la main.

- Ce n'était qu'un préliminaire à ce que je t'enseignerai SweetHeart...


	8. Merci

_**Je prends enfin ma plume pour vous remercier, vous qui me suivez, où qui avez mis ma fanfic en favoris.**_

_**J'avoue que à ce jour je suis un peu découragée, car finalement cette histoire ne rencontre pas vraiment le succès que j'avais espéré, et je dois bien le dire j'aime écrire pour faire plaisir. Il y a de moins en moins de visites et de moins en moins de reviews...donc je ne sais pas trop si je vais la continuer ou pas, j'avoue que je suis en manque non pas d'inspiration mais de motivation. **_

_**Pour être franche j'étais sur le point de lâcher l'affaire et c'est le pt mot de Cassandre cette après midi qui m'a fait prendre conscience que je vous devais malgré tout quelques explications sur mon "silence". **_

_**Alors voilà, je ne suis pas vraiment plus avancée, mais vous savez désormais mon état d'esprit. **_

_**Quoiqu'il en soit, merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont témoigné de l'intéret à mon Klaroline.**_

_**A bientôt peut être et bonne continuation à tous **_

_**Laurel**_


	9. Chapter 8

**_Bonsoir ...Je suis toujours là... J'ai reçu des petits messages sympas depuis hier soir, et c'est vrai que pour les lecteurs qui me suivent depuis le début, ce n'est pas sympa d'arreter cette fiction. _**

**_J'avoue qu'hier j'étais en pleins doutes, et l'inspiration ne venait pas. Il a fallut de quelques mots de votre part pour que l'envie revienne. Comme quoi, au final c'est vous qui faites de cette histoire ce qu'elle est. _**

**_En tout cas merci pour le petit coup de boost et les encouragements. Du coup j'ai écrit ce chapitre en une seule fois, j'aime bien le moment Klaro, un peu moins la suite, mais ça me paraissait necessaire pour faire avancer un peu l'intrigue. J'espère que vous ne ne trouverez pas cela trop chiant et j'essaierai de faire un peu plus court le prochain chapitre._**

**_Spécial Sweety : Evidemment que je ne suis pas dégoutée des fictions, j'attends la suite de la tienne avec impatience d'ailleurs. _**

**_Allez je vous laisse à votre lecture, et merci encore pour vos messages._**

**_Enjoy !_**

Toujours debout, face à face au milieu de la clairière, Klaus et Caroline se regardaient, se défiaient comme deux combattants prêts à se battre en duel. La situation amusait beaucoup l'Originel. Voir Caroline échevelée, les joues rougies par le plaisir de son récent festin, avait quelque chose de jouissif. La jeune fille qui d'habitude se maitrisait en toute situation avait l'air complètement perdue et Klaus avait bien l'intention de profiter encore un peu de la situation. L'Originel savait prendre du plaisir là ù il en trouvait et il devait bien reconnaître que sentir le visage de Caroline nichée au creux de son cou, son corps serré contre le sien, lui avait procuré des sensations qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis trop longtemps. L'idée de réïtérer l'expérience était donc fort alléchante...  
Caroline quant à elle avait du mal à reprendre pied dans la réalité, elle se sentait galvanisée par l'apport de sang du puissant Hybride dans ses veines, qui avait eu l'effet d'un speedball sur son propre organisme. Elle se sentait plus forte et en même temps plus sereine, plus apaisée. Paradoxalement la proximité de l'Originel, l'avait rassurée, calmée, et puis il y avait ça aussi...cette sensation, fugace jusqu'alors, s'était décuplée lors de son "repas". Quel mot mette là dessus ? Envie, désir, excitation ? Que serait il arrivé si Klaus ne l'avait pas repoussée, evidemment qu'elle ne l'aurait pas tué, elle n'aurait pas pu, mais aurait-elle résisté à une autre sorte de pulsion ? C'est la voix de l'Originel qui la tira de ses songes.  
- Approche Love  
Contrairement à son habitude, Caroline franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient sans rechigner, surement encore trop bouleversée pour s'y opposer, et s'arrêta face à lui, si proche de son visage, qu'elle pu remarquer que les yeux de l'Hybride brillaient d'un éclat particulier. Klaus ne bougea pas à l'approche de la jeune fille et quand elle s'arrêta face à lui, il plongea son regarde dans le sien.  
- Quand je t'ai demandé de me mordre, je t'ai aussi demandé de me dire ce que tu avais ressenti, alors vas y, je t'écoute SweetHeart, 1sois honnête pour une fois, je veux te l'entendre dire, t'entendre me dire que l'espace de cinq minutes, tu t'es abandonnée.  
Cette simple phrase mit fin brutalement à la période de béatitude dans laquelle Caroline baignait.  
- Espèce de sale pervers manipulateur, tu vas arrêter tout de suite ton petit jeu, et me laisser tranquille. Qu'est ce que tu veux me prouver ? que j'aime boire du sang ? Evidemment que j'aime boire du sang, je suis un vampire, mais ce que tu ne réussiras jamais à me faire dire, c'est que je prends plaisir à tuer où à faire du mal. Contrairement à toi je déteste ça, je ne peux pas vivre avec ça, la cruauté, je te la laisse !  
Secouée par son accès de colère, Caroline s'arrêta et fut étonnée de constater que Klaus ne répondait pas. L'Hybride se contentait de la regarder en souriant, puis enfin il prit la parole d'une voix trop suave pour être honnête.  
- Non Love, je ne veux pas te faire dire que tu aimes le sang, je veux que tu me dises que tu aimes MON sang, que tu aimes le contact de MON corps. Je veux que tu reconnaisse MA puissance, et je veux que tu me demandes de t'initier à tous les plaisirs de MON monde.  
Complètement abasourdie par les paroles de Klaus, Caroline recula d'un pas  
- Tu es un grand malade Klaus, va brûler en enfer.

Jeremy regardait Bonnie tourner en rond dans sa chambre. La jeune fille était très en colère ce matin après avoir découvert que Silas avait prit possession de son corps et de son esprit. Elle avait bel et bien perdu la Cure et ne savait comment la récupérer. Qu'allait il se passer maintenant que Silas leur avait volé, et que signifait ce chiffre trois qui tournait sans cesse dans sa tête. Bonnie marmonnait en prise à d'énormes angoisses, mais le jeune homme ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire de là où il se trouvait. Depuis sa mort, il pouvait voir et entendre les gens qu'il aimait, il était toujours dans leur entourage, mais en simple spectateur car il ne pouvait pas interagir avec leur présent. Pourtant, lui savait...il avait appris de l'autre coté du voile, le sortilège des sorcières d'antan, l'importance de la cure et la nécessité pour Silas de se nourrir des énergies des trois Initiaux pour finaliser sa quête. Il savait que Silas devait tuer April Young, Caroline et Klaus, ou quelqu'un de leurs lignées, mais ça il ne pouvait le dire à personne car il lui était impossible de communiquer avec ses proches. Le seul moyen serait que Bonnie utilise un sortilège pour entrer en relation avec l'au-delà, comme elle faisait avec Grams, mais pour l'instant elle ne l'avait pas encore fait. Depuis quelques jours, il essayait de lui laisser quelques pistes, quelques indices pour l'inciter à chercher des réponses parmi les défunts, mais jusqu'à maintenant ses essais étaient restés infructueux.  
Le découragement s'était abattu sur lui en voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas aider ses amis. La douleur de ne plus vivre à leur coté était aujourd'hui encore plus présent que la veille, surtout ce matin où il se trouvait dans la chambre de Bonnie, un lieu si familier pour lui. C'est dans cette pièce qu'ils avaient partager leur premier baiser, leurs premières étreintes. Bonnie lui manquait tellement que ça en était devenu trop douloureux pour qu'il reste à la regarder évoluer dans cette chambre. Faisant demi tour, prêt à rejoindre l'autre coté du voile, son esprit s'arrêta sur une photo chère à la jeune fille. On y voyait Bonnie, Caro, Elena, Reb et April en tenue de pompom-Girl, posant devant le gymnase du lycée. Il se souvenait de ce moment, c'est lui qui avait pris le cliché. Il le fixa intensément pour graver le sourire de ses amies à jamais dans sa mémoire, c'était le temps de jours heureux. Cependant au bout de quelques minutes, il s'aperçut que plus il fixait la photo, plus elle devenait floue, ou plus précisement, deux personnages devenaient de plus en plus en opaques. En effet, une ombre apparut sur la silhouette d'April l'obscurcissant jusqu'à la faire disparaitre complètement puis la même chose se répéta sur Caroline, l'estompant seulement, laissant une image floue là ou elle se tenait. "J'ai réussi" se dit Jérémy, j'ai enfin pu laissé une piste à Bonnie. A coté de la photo, son regard tomba sur le collier en perles noires de Klaus que Bonnie avait utilisé pour jeter le sort qui avait permis à l'Originel d'intégrer corps de Tyler. Décidement ce soir, la chance était de son côté. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces, se fixant sur son objectif, et il sentit une vibration traverser son corps. Il visa mentalement sa cible et dans une explosion de perles, le collier vola en éclat.

- Et voilà, vous savez tout dit Bonnie en faisant tomber une à une les perles noires du collier de Klaus à coté de la photo de ses amies.  
Stefan, Damon, Elena et Matt fixait les objets que leur amie leur avait apporté quelques minutes auparavant. Personne ne disait mots, chacun était plongé dans ses pensées.  
- On savait que que le meurtre d'April avait un rapport avec l'attaque de Caroline, mais que vient faire Klaus dans cette histoire dit Elena en premier  
- Parce qu'il est toujours dans les mauvais plans tout simplement lui répondit Damon  
- Non je pense que c'est plus compliqué que cela reprit Stefan, s'il voulait tuer Caroline, ce serait déja fait, et n'oubliez pas qu'il était avec nous au manoir quand nous avons appris la mort d'April, ça ne peut pas être lui.  
Bonnie se leva et se mit a rassembler toutes les bougies de la pièce qu'elle disposa en cercle sur le parquet de chêne de la pièce.  
- C'est simple dit elle, je vais interroger la personne qui a cherché à me prévenir avec la photo et le collier  
- Non dit Elena en se levant, c'est trop dangereux, c'est peut être un piège de Silas, on ne sait pas qui essaye de t'envoyer un message.  
- Tant mieux si c'est Silas, j'ai deux mots à lui dire à Silas, je ne tolère pas d'être manipulée comme il l'a fait pour récupérer la Cure, alors si c'est sur lui que je tombe, je vais le renvoyer dans son sarcophage sans qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrive.  
- Doucement Witchie, t'emballes pas, il n'est pas question que tu mettes ta vie en danger, là tout de suite sous nos yeux, lui renvoya Damon  
Mais il était déja trop tard, la sorcière venait d'allumer toutes les bougies en une incantation et commençait à réciter un sort. La pièce s"obscurcit soudainement et un souffle la balaya. Un douce chaleur se répandit dans la chambre. Elena regarda son amie et vit que Bonnie s'était assise sur un rocking-chair. Elle semblait dormir, sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine et un sourire se dessinait imperceptiblement sur ses lèvres. Puis tout d'un coup sa tête se releva et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle fixait un point au fond de la pièce, juste à coté de la fenêtre.  
- Merde, c'est quoi cette connerie jura Damon  
- Jer murmura la sorcière dans sa transe  
A ces mots tous se retournèrent et Elena se jeta en direction du fantôme de son frère. Malheureusement ce n'était qu'une image de Jérémy, une simple représentation de son esprit, une ombre vaporeuse qui flottait entre deux monde, et qu'elle ne pouvait même pas serrer dans ses bras.-  
- Je n'ai pas le temps mes amis, dit une voix qui s'éleva dans la pièce, sachez que je suis là, tous les jours je suis dans vos vies, même si vous ne pouvez pas me voir, mais là, à l'instant présent et tel que vous me voyez, je n'ai que quelques minutes à passer auprés de vous. J'ai juste le temps de vous dire ce que j'ai appris de l'autre coté. Klaus, Caroline et leurs lignées sont en danger, Silas a besoin de tuer ceux sont qui sont à l'origine des trois massacres pour accomplir son sort. Après la mort des trois initiaux, il prendra la Cure et se tuera pour rejoindre son aimée dans l'autre monde. Une fois réunis, ces deux là représenteront la puissance ultime et reviendront d'entre les morts afin de prendre possession du monde actuel et en faire un enfer à leur image.  
A peine ces derniers mots prononcés, l'ombre disparut et la lumière et le silence revinrent dans la pièce. Silence qui dura quelques minutes car personne ne prit la parole tout de suite, encore sous le choc de la révélation de Jérémy, puis Stefan prit la parole  
- Ceci explique la mort d'April, le pasteur Young faisait partie des morts du premier massacre, Silas s'en ai donc prit à sa descendante.  
- Concernant Klaus dit Damon, le seul qu'il reste de sa lignée est Tyler, et comme Elena est devenue un vampire, il n'a pas moyen de continuer sa descendance  
- Sauf si on compte tous les vampires qu'il a transformé quand il n'était pas encore un hybride, y compris nous  
A ces mots, Elena se redressa d'un coup du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise  
- Care, Care elle, elle n'a pas de lignée, elle est donc la seule cible de Silas...

Au manoir des Mickaelson, Caroline était sur le point de faire ses valises. Il était hors de question qu'elle reste une minute de plus en présence de ce fou furieux d'Originel. "Nan mais franchement, il se prend pour qui pensa t'elle, un despote à qui je dois obeïr au doigt et à l'oeil, et puis quoi encore !" Malgré tout, au fond d'elle même elle gardait le souvenir d'un délicieux frisson qui l'avait traversé quand Klaus lui avait parlé de tout ce qu'il lui enseignerait...est ce que ça concernait que sa façon de se nourrir ou pensait il à autre chose..."Mais tu dérailles ma pauvre fille" se reprit elle, en chassant l'image du visage de l'Originel si prés du sien. "Ces pensées me collent mal a tête" remarqua t'elle...mais le mal s'intensifia tout d'un coup, et une douleur s'insinua dans sa poitrine, forte, très forte...et elle s'écroula...


	10. Chapter 10

**Voilà le chapitre 9, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Y a un chouette moment Klaro, que je me suis bien amusée à écrire. **

**Merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews encourageantes, ça fait plaisir et ça motive à continuer, alors n'hésitez pas si vous aimez **

**Bises **

A l'instant où Klaus sentit le mal de tête émerger, il cessa de vaquer à ses occupations, et se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami où Caroline logeait. Ce qu'il y découvrit ne l'étonna guère. La jeune fille, gisait sur le sol, sans connaissance et quelques gouttes de sang rougissaient son débardeur blanc, juste au niveau de sa poitrine. Sachant ce qu'il fallait faire pour lui venir en aide, il s'agenouilla à coté d'elle, prêt à relever le vêtement de la jeune vampire et faire stopper l'épanchement de sang grâce à ses lèvres. "Finalement se dit il en se saisissant du T-shirt de Caroline, je vais finir par y prendre goût à ses attaques surprise"  
- Enlève tes sales pattes de mon corps s'entendit il répondre par Caroline qui essayait de se remettre péniblement en position assise  
Eberlué, qu'elle ait retrouvé ses esprit aussi vite, Klaus se releva rapidement et se recula vers la fenêtre  
- Vas tu enfin arrêter de me tripoter à chaque occasion, s'emporta la jeune blonde, j'en ai plus qu'assez que tu me touches, que tu relèves mes T-Shirt à la moindre occasion, que tu embrasses mes plaies et que tu me forces à boire ton sang. La colère avait empourpré son visage et ses yeux lançait des éclairs, tout en fixant l'Hybride.  
- Excuse moi d'essayer de te sauver la vie Love. La prochaine fois, je fais quoi ? Je te laisse mourir sur le parquet de ma chambre sans rien faire, c'est ça que tu veux lui demanda un Klaus vexé qu'on lui tienne tête.  
- Eh bien oui, finalement je crois que je préfère encore la mort que de sentir tes mains sur moi à chaque occasion, lui répondit elle, en mentant honteusement pour camoufler sa gêne.  
Scotché par l'affront, le sang de Klaus ne fit qu'un tour, et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il se rua sur la jeune fille avec une seule idée en tête : " je vais te faire regretter tes mots Jeune Demoiselle se dit il"  
Face à lui se tenait une Caroline qui commençait effectivement à regretter ses paroles, mais qui fidèle à elle même se tenait face à lui sans trembler. Malgré tout quand Klaus passa la main derrière sa nuque, ses bonnes résolutions faiblirent un peu.  
- C'est bon Klaus, mes mots ont un peu dépassé ma pensée, je te remercie d'avoir voulu me sauver, lui dit elle en essayant de s'échapper à son emprise.  
- Trop tard Love lui répondit l'Hybryde sans se laisser attendrir, en enroulant les longs cheveux blonds de Caroline autour de son poing, n'as tu pas encore comprit qu'il ne faut jamais me provoquer dit il son front collé contre celui de sa proie...  
A cet instant Klaus avait l'air d'un prédateur en chasse, ses yeux brillaient de l'éclat de la traque arrivant à son terme. Il avait le visage fermé et un grondement s'échappait de sa gorge.  
Reserrant son emprise autour de la chevelure de Caro, il lui inclina la tête sur le coté et d'un lent mouvement, rendant l'attente pour Caroline insupportable, et il fit courir son ongle le long de son cou, assez profondément pour qu'une fine estafilade de sang apparaisse. La jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul et poussa un petit cri de surprise et de douleur, mais aussitôt Klaus se mit inclina la tête et se mit à lécher du bout de langue les petites gouttes de sang qui perlaient...puis il recommença, encore et encore. Sitôt que la plaie se refermait, il la réouvrait d'une légère griffure, puis la faisait cicatriser à l'aide de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce petit manège, il sentit que Caroline avait cessé de se débattre et qu'elle était parcourue de petits frissons de plaisir, mais elle ne disait toujours rien.  
- Tu retires tes paroles SweetHeart ou je continue ma démonstration ? Je te jure Love que si je continue d'ici quelques minutes tu vas me dire ce que je veux entendre.  
Caroline aurait bien voulu répondre, mais à l'instant ou la bouche de Klaus avait touché sa peau, elle s'était retrouvée dans l'incapacité de raisonner, sa volonté ayant fui loin, très loin d'elle. La jeune fille venait de découvrir en quelques minutes toute l'ambivalence de Klaus, cruel et dur, mais à la fois doux et tendre. Elle venait de comprendre l'ampleur du paradoxe que représentait Klaus Mikaelson, l'ange et le démon réunis en une seule et même personne.  
Quand les mains de Klaus quittèrent sa nuque pour venir se nicher au creux de ses reins, elle ne put retenir un gémissement. Elle sentit ses lèvres remonter le long de son cou et venir se poser juste sous son oreille et elle ferma les yeux pour savourer les sensations qu'il savait provoquer dans son corps et qui étaient sur le point de devenir intolérable. Encore quelques minutes de cette douce torture et elle ne pourrait plus contrôler les milliers de papillons qui voletaient au creux de son ventre, et elle savait que Klaus l'avait deviné, les tremblements de son corps l'ayant trahie  
- Est ce que tu sens ce qu'il se passe entre nous Love ? Tu ne peux pas nier cette alchimie, ton corps parle pour toi, ne nie pas cette attirance murmura t'il dans un souffle en prenant le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents. Abandonne toi Love, et laisse moi te goûter comme une friandise, laisse moi te diriger sans crainte, accepte moi, accepte toi...  
Ces quelques mots furent comme un détonateur dans le corps de Caroline qui noua aussitôt ses bras autour du cou de Klaus. A son tour elle passa ses doigts dans le cheveux de l'Originel et les tira violemment en arrière pour dégager son cou, puis sans hésiter, elle mordit dans la chair offerte. Cette fois ci ce fut au tour de Klaus d'être surpris par la brutalité de Caro. Il le savait, le feu coulait dans les veines de cette jeune fille qui semblait si sage, il fallait juste le réveler et il comptait bien s'en charger. Il dégagea sa tête de l'emprise de la jeune vampire et passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'autres sous ses genoux. La jeune fille ne broncha pas, toujours occupée à se nourrir de lui. La serrant contre son torse, il se dirigea vers le lit au milieu de la pièce.  
- Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer Love, plus aucun retour en arrière possible. Je te désire SweetHeart, je veux te posséder, ton corps et ton âme parce que tu me rends dingue Caroline, et que c'est le seule façon que je connaisse pour te prouver ma puissance...  
- Lâche la tout de suite espèce de sale pervers entendit il résonner dans la pièce.  
Surpris il posa son précieux fardeau sur le lit et se retourna pour découvrir à l'entrée de la pièce Stefan, Damon, Elena, Matt et Bonnie, les yeux ecarquillés de stupeur.

Fidèle à lui même, toujours maître de la situation, Klaus installa délicatement Caroline contre une pile d'oreillers et se retourna vers les nouveaux arrivants.  
- On ne vous à jamais appris à sonner leur dit il en se retournant  
Caroline rouge de honte se redressa, un peu sonnée et le leva, faisant face à ses amis.  
- C'est bon, tout va bien, il ne m'a pas fait de mal  
- Le contraire même à ce que je vois lui renvoya Damon narquois  
- Que me vaut le déplaisir d'avoir été interrompu dans un moment aussi...heum instructif dirons nous leur répondit l'Hybride en jetant un coup d'oeil vers Caroline.  
- Nous avons Jéremy lui apprit Bonnie  
- Little Gilbert serait il revenu d'entre les morts dit il cyniquement tout en regardant la sorcière.  
- Si on veut reprit Stefan, avec l'aide Bonnie il a reussit à nous communiquer des informations sur Silas. Il veut rejoindre sa femme de l'autre coté du voile grâce à la Cure, puis avec à l'energie des trois personnes qui ont commis les trois massacres, il reviendra sur terre en amenant l'enfer et ses habitants avec lui. Et pour cela il doit tuer ceux qu'il appelle les Initiaux, le pasteur Young, et là en l'occurence il a déja réussit en tuant sa fille, toi ou quelqu'un de ta lignée et Caroline.  
- Où est le problème pour l'instant lui répondit Klaus, on ne sait pas où est la Cure  
- Justement si, c'est lui qu'il l'a, il a reussit à nous la voler  
- Well, Well, Well...voilà ce qui arrive quand on fait de cachotteries, si j'avais su que vous aviez la Cure, j'aurai su la protéger moi  
- Laisse moi en douter, quand on voit comment tu protèges ce que l'on te confie lui répliqua Elena  
- Arrete Elena, laisse tomber dit soudain Caroline. De toute façon ce qui est fait est fait, nous n'avons plus la Cure et Silas doit commencer à s'impatienter, il m'a à nouveau attaquée tout à l'heure...  
- et l'hybride s'est chargée de te réconforter c'est ça ? questionna Damon  
- Tais toi et laisse moi finir continua la jeune vampire. Contrairement à la dernière fois, cette attaque n'a pas été aussi violente, j'ai réussi à reprendre connaissance assez vite et pour une raison inconnue j'ai été moins secouée  
- Qu'est ce qui a changé par rapport à hier demanda Matt tout haut. Silas perd peut etre de l'énergie, ou il ne maitrise pas encore assez bien l-e sort qu'il faut pour tuer un vampire. Caroline tu n'est pas devenue plus puissante en une nuit non ? Et toi Klaus comment se fait il que tu ne sois pas touché ? Il veut bien ta mort non ? - Si répondit Klaus, il en veut à ma vie, je le sais car moi aussi je ressens les attaques, beaucoup moins fort que Caroline, mais je les ressens. Je suppose que le sang des Originels qui coule dans mes veines est trop puissant pour Silas et me protège  
A l'instant où Klaus pronnonça ces mots, les joues de Caroline devinrent à nouveau écarlates  
- Ton sang Klaus dit elle doucement, c'est ton sang qui m'a protégée aujourd'hui...  
- Oh My God jura Damon, ne me dîtes pas qu'en plus de ce à quoi on a assisté tout à l'heure, vous échangez aussi votre sang !

Après plusieurs minutes stupeur et quelques heures de tergiversations, le petit groupe était arrivé presque à l'unanimité à trouver une solution provisoire à la situation  
- Hors de question que je reste ici une minute de plus s'emporta Caroline, on trouvera autre chose pour me défendre, Bonnie demande à qui tu veux de l'autre coté du voile, mais moi je ne reste pas !  
- C'est la seule solution Caro, au moins ici on est surs que tu es en sécurité. Tu as besoin de son sang pour survivre, alors vois ça comme un médicament si tu veux mais coopère le temps qu'on trouve une solution à ces histoires de lignées  
- Même pas en rêve rétorqué la jeune fille en empoignant le sac qu'elle avait terminé auparavant  
A sa grande surprise personne n'essaya de la retenir, elle entendit juste en se dirigeant vers la porte, Bonnie murmurer quelque chose...puis ce fut le choc? Au moment de franchir le seuil de la chambre elle se retrouva projetée en arrière et comprit de suite que son amie avait ensorcelé la pièce. Il lui était désormais impossible de sortir.  
- Tu n'oserais pas Bonnie, lança t'elle à son amie en se retournant vers elle  
- Si, sans hésiter si c'est pour te sauver la vie Caroline répondit cette dernière en sortant de la pièce suivie par ses amis  
- Pardon Caro, lui dirent en coeur Stefan, Matt et Elena, mais c'est la seule solution pour l'instant  
- Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu n'allais pas trouver d'occupation lança Damon tout en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Klaus avait suivi le petit groupe afin de laisser Caroline se calmer. Quand il l'avait quitté, la jeune vampire en était à menacer tous ses amis de les égorger un à un. Il avait jugé qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour calmer sa colère.  
Quelques heures plus tard il tenta une intrusion dans la pièce et se fit accueillir par un oreiller lancé à pleine vitesse en direction de son visage.  
- Toi ne dit surtout rien et ne t'approche pas de moi  
- Calme toi Love, il y a de cela quelques heures à peine, je t'ai prouvé qu'on pouvait faire un duo toi et moi, alors laisse moi t'aider. Pour fois essaye d'accepter mon aide sans rechigner et sans déballer ta fierté. La solution à cette histoire de lignée n'est pas si compliquée. Pour ma part, avec toute ma descendance, Silas n'a que l'embarras du choix, quant à la tienne...il suffit de la créer.  
- C'est ça ta solution ? Laisser mourir d'autres personnes à ma place ? Quelle grandeur d'âme Nilkaus, remarque que ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment de toi. Hors de question, je préfère mourir plutôt que de sacrifier un innocent.  
- Et moi je ne te laisserai pas mourir Caroline, mets toi bien ça dans le crâne, j'ai d'autres projets pour toi.  
- Ne me dis pas lesquels, je ne veux pas le savoir, mais peut importe après tout, l'important c'est que pour que personne ne meure dans cette histoire, il nous faudra tuer Silas avant qu'il ne nous tue.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bonsoir à toutes. Une soirée en célibataire à la maison, avec des enfants couchés tôt et me voila avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'avoue c'est toutes vos reviews et mes nouveaux followers qui m'ont bien motivés, alors merci à toutes. Je ne vous cite pas mais sachez que tous vos encouragements m'ont touchés, alors merci encore et j'espère en avoir encore pleins d'autres, histoire de voir si je vais dans la bonne direction avec ma fictio.**_

_**Enjoy chers lecteurs et lectrices **_

_**A bientôt**_

Matt gara sa voiture devant chez lui, coupa le contact et sortit du vehicule, bien décidé à passer la fin de l'après-midi tranquille chez lui. La journée n'avait pas été de tout repos. Entre les révélations de Bonnie, du fantôme de Jérémy, puis la visite chez Klaus, il avait passé une journée assez angoissante. Son projet pour le moment était de s'allonger sur son canapé et de se détendre un peu devant la télé avant qu'une autre catastrophe lui déboule dessus. En s'approchant du seuil de la maison, la première pensée qu'il lui vint à l'esprit en voyant ce qui l'attendait fut de se dire qu'il était vraiment poissard...en effet Caroline l'attendait assise sur les marches du perron ! Il effectua les derniers mètres qui la séparait d'elle en courant.

- Caro qu'est ce que tu fais là bon sang, comment as tu fait pour sortir de chez Klaus

- Peut importe Matt, il était hors de question que je reste un instant de plus chez lui, c'est un fou ce mec !

- Oui ça on le sait tous mais c'est le seul en mesure de te protéger pour le moment, alors je ne veux pas t'entendre dire un mot, tu montes dans la voiture et je te remmène chez lui, et tu y resteras même si je dois t'attacher au milieu de son salon !

- C'est bon Matt, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû m'enfuir, mais il fallait que je prenne un peu l'air, que je m'éloigne de lui. Je te suis, ramène moi chez Klaus.

Un peu étonné par le revirement de Caroline, Matt ne dit pourtant rien, bien content de se tirer de la situation si facilement. Les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent dans la voiture et Matt démarra. Il eut juste le temps de de faire demi tour avant qu'un éclair l'aveugle et qu'une douleur lui traverse le crâne, puis se fut le trou noir.

Quand il reprit connaissance, il était allongé sur le sol d'un pièce sombre, éclairée uniquement par des bougies. Il tenta de de se mettre en position assise mais ses membres refusèrent de lui obéïr, il était comme paralysé. Au bout de quelques minutes d'efforts inutiles, une ombre s'éleva au dessus de lui, l'ombre d'un homme grand et blond avec des yeux bleus, bordés de grands cils. Cet homme lui inspirait une peur profonde et pourtant il ne le connaissait pas, il ne l'avait jamais vu. L'homme s'accroupit à coté de lui et le fixa quelques instants avant de prendre la parole

- Alors c'est toi Matt ? Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas cotoyé un humain que je ne sais même pas quoi faire avec toi. Vous êtes tellement fragiles qu'on a peur de vous briser au premier sortilège lança t'il, j'ai bien cru que tu ne te reveillerai jamais et que je t'avais tué !

- Ou est Caroline ? Que lui avez vous fait et que voulez vous ?

- Oh à l'heure qu'il est je suppose que Caroline est sous la protection de Klaus, faisant ainsi échouer toutes mes tentatives pour réunir les trois énergies qu'il me faut, et quant à moi, je suis...

- Silas dit Matt en terminant la phrase de son ravisseur, et vous avez pris l'apparence de Caroline pour me kidnapper.

- Oh mais c'est que tu es un petit futé dis donc

- Jusque là c'était assez facile. Mais que voulez vous ? Je n'ai aucun pouvoir pour vous aider, comme vous l'avez deviné je ne suis qu'un simple humain et je n'ai commis aucun massacre donc pas d'énergie à vous transmettre. Je crois que vous vous êtes trompé de personne c'est tout.

- Hahah mais mon jeune ami, tu sous-estimes tes pouvoirs. Tu as le pouvoir de l'amitié, le pouvoir d'attirer Caroline par ici pour te venir en aide, c'est tout ce que je te demande, pour le reste je m'en charge...Elle est si gentille, si empathique, si loyale envers ses amis, qu'elle préferera sans doute te transformer en vampire, plutot que de te voir mourir à petit feu sous ma torture, ainsi mon problème de lignée sera résolu.

- Jamais elle ne fera ça, elle préfère se sacrifier plutôt que laisser mourir quelqu'un à sa place.

- Oh mais pour ça je fais confiance à ton pouvoir de persuasion, tu souffriras tellement que c'est toi qui la suppliera de te transformer. Et puis, garde en tête qu'en faisant cela, c'est toi qui la sauvera.

Silas se releva doucement et tendit les bras en direction de Matt. Ce dernier eut juste le temps de voir les lèvres de son ravisseur murmurer quelques mots, et la douleur l'envahit tout entier, puis il perdit connaissance.

Sean Scott sortit son trousseau de passe-partout et en homme expérimenté réussit à ouvrir la porte du manoir Salvatore en quelques secondes. Il avait pris soin d'attendre que tout le monde soit partit de la pension et patienter un peu avant de forcer la porte. Il savait que le temps lui était compté car il ne savait pas où les jeunes gens étaient partis. Il les avait vu monter dans leurs voitures et démarrer en trombe mais il ne connaissait pas leur destination et dans combien de temps ils seraient de retour. Il devait donc faire vite pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait.  
Sitôt franchi la porte d'entrée, il ouvrit toutes les portes qui se trouvaient devant lui. Le corps de la jeune blonde que Damon Salvatore avait tué était à l'intérieur, il en était sur car il n'avait pas vu le jeune homme sortir depuis qu'il avait poignardé la fille. Ses pas le menèrent assez vite vers une porte tout au fond du couloir. En l'ouvrant il découvrit un volée d'escaliers qui semblaient mener vers un sous sol. Torche à la main il descendit à précautionneusement les marches de pierre et se retrouva devant une unique porte surmontée d'une grille. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, il reussit à voir ce qu'il y avait derrière

- J'en étais sur, je te tiens espèce d'assassin, dit il à voix haute en voyant le corps de la jeune blonde allongée face contre terre

Avec l'idée fixe de repartir avec le cadavre afin de faire enfermer Damon, il poussa la porte qui à sa grande surprise n'était pas verrouillée. Traversant la cave, il s'agenouilla à coté du corps de Rebekah et vit de suite le poignard enfoncé dans son dos

- Et en plus tu l'as poignardée dans le dos, espèce d'enfoiré.

Curieux de découvrir le visage de la pauvre fille assassinée, Sean la retourna sur le dos et ce qu'il vit le fit frémir d'horreur. Son visage était gris et désséché, et des veines noires parcouraient son visage. Cette fille n'avait rien d'humain...Comprenant que Damon avait tué un de ses congènères, il fut encore plus satisfait de sa trouvaille. En effet il allait prouver au monde entier que les vampires existaient et que les humains devaient les pourchasser afin de les exterminer. Fasciné par sa découverte, il n'entendit pas les pas qui s'approchaient derrière lui...

- Alors Sheriff Adjoint, comme ça on s'introduit par effraction par chez les honnêtes citoyens ?

D'un bon Sean se retourna et se trouva face à face à Stefan Salvatore, qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui.

- Honnêtes citoyens, tu parles, espèce de saloperie de vampire. Vous n'allez pas vous en sortir comme ça toi ta petite tribu de chauve souris, bientôt le monde découvrira qui vous êtes et la belle vie à vous nourrir de notre sang sera terminée, nous vous tuerons jusqu'au dernier !

- Faut il encore que vous sortiez vivant de cette cave lui répondit calmement Stefan en le plaquant contre le mur le plus éloigné de la porte.

- Lâche moi espèce de monstre

A peine avait il prononcé ces paroles que Sean sentit des liens lui enserrer les bras et il gémit de douleur quand Stefan lui tira les bras en l'air pour les attacher à une poutre qui traversait la pièce de part en part.

- Maintenant vous allez avoir le loisir de réfléchir un moment à la meilleure façon de nous exterminer...à moins que ce soit moi qui ne vous tue le premier.

Sur ces mots Stefan lui tourna le dos et s'approcha du corps de Rebekah.

- Tu as croisé à mon frère on dirait Blondie. Décidement Damon est vraiment trop impulsif dit il en retirant la dague du corps de la jeune fille.

Il fallut quelques minutes pour que Rebekah reprenne connaissance. A peine ouvrit elle les yeux que Stefan lui tendit une poche de sang, sous les yeux horrifiés de Sean

- Bienvenue parmi nous Reb dit il gentiment à la jeune fille encore affaiblie.

- Où est Damon lui répondit elle. Je te jure que cette fois je vais me le faire. Il m'a dagué pour me garder comme monnaie d'échange auprès de mon frère qui détient Caroline.

- Oui je l'avais deviné, mais les choses ont un peu changé en 24h, Silas a la Cure en sa possession et à l'intention de tuer ton frère et Caroline. Il a déja reussit à tuer April et il ne s'arretera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas réussit. Je crois qu'on a tous besoin les uns des autres sur ce coup là, alors remet ta colère a plus tard et aide nous à vaincre Silas.

- Je ne porte pas Elena dans mon coeur ni la sorcière, mais toi tu es important à mes yeux et mon frère encore plus, alors je vais vous aider, mais je te promets que quand tout ça sera fini, ton frère à interêt à bien se cacher sinon je lui briserai la nuque

- Je reconnais que quelques fois il est agaçant répondit Stefan malicieusement, en aidant Reb à se relever

- Au fait c'est qui la marionnette qui gigote pendue à la poutre demanda elle en époussetant son pantalon

- Je te raconterai répondit il en lui prenant la main et en la conduisant à l'extérieur de la cave, puis sans un regard pour Sean qui criait, il ferma la porte et la verrouilla à double tour.

Caroline venait à peine de s'asseoir sur le lit après avoir tourné en rond dans la chambre pendant des heures quand elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

- C'est l'heure de ton médicament lui lança un Klaus goguenard en franchissant la porte

- Laisse tomber Klaus l'abus de médocs est dangereux pour la santé, je suis au bord de l'overdose là lui répondit elle de façon cinglante.

- On ne sait pas quand Silas tentera une nouvelle attaque Sweetheart alors tu vas boire mon sang que ça te plaise où non, et si tu le faisais sans râler ça sera un pur bonheur

La jeune fille avait cet air renfrogné que Klaus aimait tant, on aurait dit une enfant qui boudait et l'hybride trouvait ça charmant, elle était vraiment une femme-enfant avec tout ce que ça avait d'exaspérant et d'attendrissant en même temps. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, le regard de Caroline l'obsédait, le jour mais surtout la nuit. Quand il était seul avec ses pensées, Klaus se repassait les moments qui l'avait attendri, excité ou même agacé. Caroline avait ce pouvoir sur lui de faire nâitre dans son âme toutes sortes d'émotions, lui qui avait tant lutter pour justement ne plus avoir d'états d'âme. C'est pour ça qu'il s'était tout d'abord résolu à la tuer, puis peu à peu il s'en était sentit incapable. A cet instant précis tout ce qui l'importait c'était de garder la jeune fille en vie, même si elle n'y mettait pas vraiment du sien. Protéger Caroline était devenu son but depuis qu'elle avait bu son sang dans la forêt. Il l'avait sentie si vivante, si fougueuse et si satisfaite de se nourrir de son sang qu'il avait ressenti en elle une part d'ombre qu'elle s'efforçait de cacher habituellement mais qui avait fait surface à l'instant ou elle avait planté ses crocs dans son cou, et c'est cette part d'ombre qui l'intéressait maintenant. Jusqu'où était elle prête à aller pour franchir les limites de leurs deux mondes, jusqu'où arriverait il à l'initier aux monde des ténèbres dans lequel il évoluait ?  
Captivé par ses pensées, il ne cessait cependant d'observer la jeune fille qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce. Assise sur le lit, les bras noué autour des genoux relevé, elle le défiait encore du regard

- Caroline, je vais finir par croire que tu aimes que je prenne les choses en main...

- Ne t'approche pas de moi Klaus je n'en peux plus là, ça fait deux fois aujourd'hui que tu me forces à faire ce que tu veux...

- Dis moi que ça t'a déplu la coupa Klaus

- Non...justement pas et c'est ça qui m'effraie. Je ne peux pas nier l'attirance entre nous, mais je ne suis pas aveugle, tu es quelqu'un de fascinant et d'attirant, donc je trouve ça plutôt normal, mais jamais Klaus je ne partagerai autre chose que quelque chose de physique avec toi. Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas adhérer à ton point de vue et à ton mode de vie, je ne veux pas être comme toi.

Klaus s'approcha du lit et s'assit à coté de la jeune vampire.

- Si SweetHeart, je le sais, je le sens, tu es comme moi, à moindre échelle mais tu es comme moi...Combien de temps as tu hésiter avant de me mordre tout à l'heure ? 1 seconde, 2 tout au plus et tu as aimé dominer la situation, tu as aimé me sentir à ta merci, tu n'a pas resisté à me faire mal pour assouvir ton envie de mon sang, alors ne me dit pas que ta conscience est tranquille à ce niveau là.

Caroline posa sa tête sur ses épaules et sembla réfléchir aux paroles de Klaus. A cet instant elle semblait si désemparée que Klaus l'aurait volontier pris dans ses bras, mais il voulait que ce soit elle qui le réclame alors il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'où il revint avec un verre. D'un coup de dent il se trancha une veine du poignet et laissa le sang couler dans le verre puis il le posa sur la table de nuit prêt du lit

- Pour reprendre tes paroles "quelque chose de physique" me conviendrait parfaitement pour le moment, mais c'est toi qui viendra le demander cette fois ci, je veux que tu me désires, je veux que tu me réclames, je veux que tu reconnaisses ce que tu ressens et ce que tu veux. C'est à toi de choisir Caroline, il n'y a pas de demi mesure dans mon monde, c'est moi qui dirige. Choisi, mais ne reviens pas en arrière...ma veine ou le verre...


	12. Chapter 12

**Alors, tout d'abord place aux remerciements :**

**Jolieyxbl : Verre ou bras, je te laisse découvrir la suite..**

**Scarlett : Merci ton comm m'a vraiment fait plaisir, quant à être une déesse de la fanfiction, faut peut etre pas exagérer, j'ai lu des fictions beaucoup mieux que la mienne, mais je prends quand meme ton compliment avec beaucoup de plaisir**

**LegendAutomne : Tu as très bien compris la relation que je voulais développer entre Klaus et Caro. Dans le chapitre qui arrive, on voit clairement qui domine l'autre...mais pour combien de temps ?**

**Sweety, j'espere que tu auras le temps de lire ce chapitre et qu'il te plaira**

**Sabrina, Apo et Mel, merci à vous aussi, tous vos mots et encouragements me motive à écrire une suite qui vous plaira**

**TheOriginal, merci pour ton commentaire et suspens pour le destin de Klaus et Caro...**

**Voilà ca c'est fait, et j''espère que je n'ai oublié personne, sinon pardon par avance.**

** A propos de ce chapitre je me suis beaucoup amusé à l'écrire, et ce fut un beau challenge. Pour les impatientes, c'est un chapitre uniquement réservé au Klaro, j'ai voulu en faire quelque chose de sexy sans tomber dans le vulgaire, j'espere que j'ai relevé le défi et que vous serez nombreuses à me dire ce que vous en pensez. J'ai aussi essayé de développer une facette de la personnalité de Klaus, et de vous livrer un peu ses pensées, j'espere que j'ai réussi.**  
**Voilà, je vous laisse à votre lecture et je vous dit : ENJOY les Klaro, et je vous attends dans la partie reviews**

**A bientot **

Klaus se dirigea vers sa chambre, il avait besoin de se poser un moment pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait laissé le choix à quelqu'un et il en était encore étonné. En temps normal il aurait forcé Caroline à agir de la manière dont il voulait, mais pas ce soir...Il avait senti qu'il ne manquait pas grand chose pour qu'elle franchisse la frontière, pour qu'elle bascule du coté obscur de son esprit, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui reproche plus tard de l'avoir influencée. Il avait senti qu'elle avait besoin à cet instant de prendre ses propres décisions et il espérait qu'elle suivrait la ligne qu'il avait commencé à dessiner dans son âme.  
L'esprit de l'hybride fonctionnait à plein régime. Choisirait elle le verre de sang, ou accepterait elle d'avoir un autre contact physique avec lui, et si tel était le cas, se contrôlerait elle, ou se révelerait elle ? Il espérait qu'elle choisirait la deuxième option, mais il était sûr que si tel était le cas, lui ne se contrôlerait pas. Il avait besoin de lui montrer à quel point il la désirait, à quel point elle le rendait fou, et surtout il voulait se prouver à lui même qu'il avait au moins un moyen de la dominer, il voulait qu'elle arrête de le défier sans arrêt et pour ça, une petite "joute physique" lui paraissait un excellent moyen de lui montrer qui était le maître.

Dans la chambre d'ami, Caroline n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle était toujours assise sur le lit, les bras entourant ses genoux relevés. Elle fixait le verre de sang que Klaus avait laissé sur la petite table. Elle avait d'abord été soulagée que l'Originel ne la force pas une fois de plus à le mordre, puis en le voyant s'éloigner, elle avait ressenti de la contrarieté et un peu de frustration devait elle bien reconnaître. C'était difficile à admettre mais elle avait ressenti du plaisir au contact de Klaus, un plaisir qui faisait encore voler une multitude de papillons au creux de son ventre, et plus encore elle s'était senti libérée des conventions qui régissaient sa vie depuis toujours. Pour une fois elle n'avait pas été parfaite et n'avait pensé qu'à son propre bien-être. La jeune vampire avait essayé de lutter contre ses sensations, mais le contact de Klaus la rassurait et l'apaisait tellement qu'elle avait renonçé.  
Maintenant se posait la question du verre, le boirait elle ce sang qu'elle avait appris à aimer et dont elle se sentait presque physiquement dépendante, ou irait elle rejoindre Klaus afin de le boire à la source ? A cet instant elle même ne le savait pas. Elle était consciente que si elle rejoignait l'hybride, elle se rapprocherait dangereusement des limites qu'elle ne voulait pas franchir et qu'il ne la laisserait pas revenir en arrière...  
Brusquement la jeune fille se leva, il fallait faire évoluer la situation d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps avec ses hésitations, il fallait qu'elle décide. D'un geste déterminé, elle se leva et saisit le verre.

Klaus sortait de la salle de bain, après avoir pris une douche bienfaitrice pour son corps et son esprit quand il entendit frapper doucement à la porte. "Tiens, tiens aurait elle fait le bon choix ?" Machinalement il se passa la main dans les cheveux et quelques gouttes d'eau tombèrent sur son torse nu. Prenant tout son temps, il boutonna son jean délavé en laissant le dernier bouton ouvert, et passa autour de son cou un collier de perles noires, puis il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit.  
Devant lui se tenait Caroline, le verre de sang vide à la main. A cet instant elle était superbe, revêtue elle aussi d'un jean et d'un débardeur noir, les cheveux ébouriffés tombant dans son dos et surtout avec un éclat de défi qui faisait briller ses yeux.

- Caroline lui dit il en la faisant pénétrer dans la pièce, je vois que tu as choisis mumura t'il en lui prenant le verre vide des mains. Un pas en avant, trois pas en arrière à ce que je vois...

- Pas vraiment non lui répondit elle un peu désorientée par la voix suave qu'il employait. Arghh, cette voix la rendait dingue et lui donnait des frissons..."courage Caroline" se dit elle avant de continuer. J'ai bu ton sang dans le verre, car je ne te serais jamais soumise Klaus Mikaelson, tu ne seras jamais mon roi mais je suis aussi venue te rejoindre car je veux que tu saches que moi aussi je sais obtenir ce que je désire...

- Aurais tu compris que le monde n'est ni noir, ni blanc SweetHeart, mais qu'il y a aussi une zone d'ombre entre les frontières ?

- Peut-être mais je n'irais jamais au delà du gris dit elle en s'approchant de lui.

Le prenant par surprise elle attrapa le collier de perles et l'attira tout près d'elle, puis reprenant les gestes que Klaus avait eu envers elle quelques heures auparavant, elle le griffa sur le torse afin de faire couler son sang. L'hybride poussa un gémissement de surprise, mais ne bougea pas, il la fixait dans les yeux sans détourner le regard un seul instant, puis lentement Caroline pencha la tête et se mit à lécher la plaie délicatement. Tout d'un coup, la pièce se chargea d'une ambiance particulière, la tension monta d'un cran pendant que la nuit tombait et que la pénombre envahissait la chambre, les enveloppant d'intimité. Au bout de quelques minutes, Klaus essaya d'attirer la jeune vampire près de son visage, mais elle le repoussa

- Ce soir Niklaus qui moi qui mène la danse lui dit elle en le repoussant et en passant une main dans les cheveux de l'hybride, tu voulais voir mon coté sombre, n'est ce pas, alors laisse moi te le montrer.

La gorge de Klaus était juste à la hauteur de sa bouche, comme une invitation, alors sans hésiter, pour la troisième fois de la journée, Caroline le mordit. Aussitôt que le sang afflua dans sa bouche, ses sensations se décuplèrent, les frissons l'envahirent et le ballet des papillons recommença dans son ventre. Galvanisée par ses propres initiatives, elle repoussa Klaus sans ménagement en direction de l'immense lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, sur lequel il ne mit pas longtemps à se retrouver allongé, une Caroline désormais assise sur son ventre et qui continuait à se nourrir de lui, le visage niché au creux de son cou.

Voulant reprendre la maitrise de la situation Klaus la fit basculer sous lui sans effort et se retrouva allongé sur elle, puis d'une douce pression, il lui écarta les jambes afin d'y mettre les siennes.

- N'oublie pas qui je suis Caroline, je suis L'Originel et c'est toujours moi qui mène la danse, lui susurra t'il dans l'oreille de sa voix si sexy.

- Pas avec moi, lui répondit elle sur le même ton avant d'attirer son visage vers elle et de commencer à le parcourir de légers baisers.

A cet instant la nature profonde de l'Orignel repris le dessus et presque violemment il captura ses lèvres, et la força à ouvrir la bouche. Il commença alors un sensuel ballet, tantôt il aspirait la lèvre inférieure de la jeune fille, tantôt il laissait sa langue caresser celle de Caroline doucement. La jeune fille gémissait de plaisir, immobilisée par le corps puissant de Klaus. Les bras enroulés autour de son cou, elle se mit doucement à onduler, pour faire cesser le papillonnement qui envahissait doucement tout son corps.

- Doucement Jeune Demoiselle chuchota Klaus prêt de son oreille, doucement...

La voix si sexy de de l'hybride eut l'effet contraire, et elle sentit son corps s'enflammer encore plus fort. A son tour elle réussit à le faire basculer et se retrouva allongée sur lui. Pris par surprise, il se laissa faire tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Lui même ne se sentait plus vraiment maître la situation; ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne n'avait ressenti une aussi puissante envie de posséder le corps de quelqu'un, et surtout jamais il n'avait laissé une femme prendre les choses en main en matière de sexe. Il enroula un bras autour de la taille de Caroline et commença à caresser le bas de son dos, puis agilement il glissa l'autre main sous débardeur afin de capturer un sein dont il agaça le bout avec son pouce. Caroline ne alors put réprimer un gémissement de plaisir

- Débarasse nous de tes vétêments Love, il est maintenant trop tard pour reculer, tu le sais n'est pas

Obéïssant, la jeune fille leva les bras afin d'ôter son débardeur, révelant ainsi une poitrine lourde et tendue de désir. D'un geste agile, Klaus dégrafa son soutien gorge afin de libérer les seins de la jeune vampire et aussitôt en porta un à sa bouche, tout en continuant à caresser l'autre de ses mains. Caroline sous l'effet des caresses sensuelles de Klaus crut devenir folle de désir. Cherchant les boutons de jean de Klaus elle essaya de les ouvrir mais fut aussitôt arrêtée par l'Hybride

- C'est moi qui mène le jeu Sweetheart, fais moi confiance, dit il en reprenant le dessus et en l'immobilisant sous son corps. Laisse moi faire, laisse toi faire...

A son tour il s'attaqua a la fermeture du pantalon de Caroline et habilement réussit à l'ouvrir, puis il fit glisser le vetement le long de ses jambes fuselées.

- J'attends ce moment depuis longtemps Caroline, ça fait des nuits que je rêve de te tenir à ma merci et ce soir mes rêves se réalisent, je vais te rendre folle de désir, je vais te faire perdre la tête, tu vas t'oublier l'espace d'un moment, tu ne verras que moi, tu ne penseras qu'a moi et tu me demanderas de te combler. Ne vois tu pas ce qui en train de se passer, à cet instant précis Caroline, je suis ton roi. Mettant sa menace à exécution, Klaus fit alors glisser sa langue entre les seins de Caroline et descendit plus bas, encore plus bas...Quand l'élastique du boxer de Caroline arreta sa progression , il fit glisser le vetement qui alla aussitôt rejoindre le pantalon sur le sol, puis sans tenir compte des mouvements de plus en plus saccadés de la jeune vampire, il reprit sa lente descente vers son intimité.

- Klaus...s'il te plait...

- Encore SweetHeart je veux t'entendre dire ce que tu veux...

Mais les mots ne vinrent pas...alors doucement il glissa un doigt en elle et se mit délicatement le faire aller et venir. Avec son pouce, il se mit à caresser doucement le point le plus sensible du corps de Care. L'effet fut immédiat, le corps de le jeune fille s'enflamma et elle commença à onduler au rythme des doigts de son amant. Sentant qu'elle était sur le point d'exploser, il s'immobilisa et et approcha sa bouche de son oreille

- Pas encore, SweetHeart, pas encore. J'aime tout contrôler tu n'as pas oublié, ton plaisir explosera quand je le voudrais... dite

Puis, déterminé à la soumettre à son propre désir, il remplaça ses doigts par sa langue et reprit sa douce torture, lentement, doucement, laissant le jeune fille perdre peu à peu pied dans la réalité et se laisser emporter vers le monde de Klaus Mikaelson...

- Klaus, Klaus arrête, je n'en peux plus le supplia t'elle en se cabrant pour qu'il apaise le feu qui la dévorait

Mais Klaus ne s'arrêta pas, il attendait les mots qu'il voulait entendre pour libérer la Caroline...

- S'il te plait Klaus tenta à nouveau Caroline en essayant de l'attirer vers lui

- Que veux tu Caroline ?

- Emmène moi, conduit moi dans ton monde haleta elle en proie à une violente excitation, tout en continuant à onduler contre le corps de l'hybride pour apaiser le désir qui la brulait au plus profond de son être

- C'est bien Jeune Demoiselle, c'est bien...regarde moi, offre toi, donne toi dit il en introduisant à nouveau son doigt en elle, je veux te voir basculer lui murmura t'il en la regardant dans les yeux, maintenant !

A ses mots Caroline se cabra une dernière fois pour aller à la rencontre de la main de Klaus, et elle sentit tout son être exploser en mille morceau sous les doigts experts de l'Hybride...

Tremblante, et sanglotant après la tempête qui avait ravagé son corps et son esprit, Caroline se roula en boule au bord du lit pour se calmer. Klaus s'approcha d'elle et lui posa un baiser sur le front avant de s'allonger à coté d'elle en rabattant un drap sur son corps, mais il ne la toucha pas. Le jeune fille était bouleversée par l'expérience qu'il venait de lui faire vivre, il l'avait dominée tout au long de leur étreinte, mais jamais elle n'avait eu peur de lui, les barrières qu'elle avait dressé autour d'elle avaient volé en éclat, elle s'était sentie si libre, si vivante que ça en était presque devenu effrayant.

Klaus quant à lui était satisfait, il l'avait eu toute entière et elle lui avait prouvé qu'elle était pleine de courage d'être venue frapper à sa porte, puis elle avait forçé son admiration en faisant le premier pas vers lui sans jamais revenir en arrière. Cette fille savait ce qu'elle voulait et elle avait révélé sa part d'ombre, il le savait depuis toujours, elle était entravée par les conventions, mais il en était sûremaintenant, un jour elle serait à ses cotés dans son monde.

- Alors c'est ça ton rapport avec les autres ? Un dominant, un dominé entendit il Caroline murmurer d'une voix presque enfantine.

- Le monde marche comme ça SweetHeart, les forts et les faibles...

- Je ne veux pas faire partie des gens que domine Klaus...

- Tu le seras pourtant SweetHeart et tu aimeras...


	13. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi vous dire

_**Bonjour à toutes,**_

_**Ce soir je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire d'autre que MERCI. Bon je sais ce n'est pas un autre chapitre mais je tenais à toutes vous remercier car vraiment toutes vos reviews sans exception m'ont touchées. J'avoue que je perdais un peu la foi dans cette fiction car j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne plaisait pas particulièrement, mais les reviews des 3 derniers chapitres m'ont galvanisée. Cette histoire devait très bientôt arriver à son terme, peut être faut il que finalement j'y ajoute quelques chapitres qu'en pensez vous ? Allez, place aux remerciements un peu plus persos.**_

_*** TheOriginal : Ah ah ah est ce qu'une relation seulement physique avec Caro suffira t'elle à Klaus ...suspense. Quant au fautes, oui j'avoue qu'en relisant le texte j'ai eu honte des fautes, et des mots manquants, malheureusement je suis pas très douée, je n'arrive pas à corriger (Rohhh le boulet !)**_

_*** Mel : Je crois que toutes les filles se seraient senti frustrées à la place de Caro**_

_*** Diabolohell : Eh bien quelle belle review...je suis ravie que tu aies aimé ma fanfiction et je trouve que tu as vraiment bien cerné ce que je voulais faire ressortir de cette relation. Klaus est tel que tu le décris, il lutte sans cesse avec lui même car il ne sait finalement comment se comporter avec Caroline sans compromettre son sentiment de toute puissance. Quant à Caro, elle est effectivement tiraillée entre deux mondes, et on ne sais pas dans lequel elle basculera**_

_*** LadyMarisa : C'est exactement ça, tu as raion, pour l'instant Caro est esclave de son désir pour Klaus, est ce que çà durera ou réussira t'elle à s'émanciper de ce sentiment ambigü ...**_

_*** Classyblack : C'est bien celà, pour l'instant ils sont embarrassés par les sentiments qu'ils nourrissent l'un envers l'autre**_

_*** Candice : Contente que tu aies aimé les échanges Klaro. En effet quelques fois les mots sont aussi puissants que les actes, et j'ai essayé d'en jouer. J'espère que j'ai réussi**_

_*** Sabrina : A cet instant, personne ne peut dire si ils sont amoureux, il cherchent juste l'un et l'autre à marquer leurs territoires, on verra comment ça évoluera**_

_*** LegendAutomne : Une fiction peu conventionnelle, c'est un compliment que j'apprécie vraiment beaucoup, j'aime l'originalité, merci vraiment merci à toi**_

_*** QueenBlair : La vulgarité me faisait très peur, je voulais vraiment écrire un chapitre un peu hot, mais sans tomber dedans, j'espère avoir à peu près réussi. Quant à faire le travail de JP oui sans problème, mais je pense que je serais censurée très vite alors !**_

_*** Mariine : Contente que tu aies repris le fil de ma fiction, rebienvenue et merci pour tes encouragements et tes reviews à chaque chapitre.**_

_*** Delicious : Encore une review qui me touche particulièrement, tu as ressentis exactement ce que je voulais faire ressentir, un mélange de noirceur, de désir, de passion et de défi entre Klaus et Caroline et j'en suis plus que ravie**_

_*** Kiki, merci à toi et le prochain chapitre est en construction.**_

_**Voilà très chères lectrices, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne, sinon je m'en excuse. Concernant le prochain chapitre, il arrivera certainement ce WE ou en début de semaine et on verra dans quel état d'esprit se retrouvent nos deux tourtereaux après leur petite expérience sensuelle...**_

_**Je vous embrasse toutes et j'ai hâte de vous retrouver sur le 13e chapitre.**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Salut à toutes,**_

_**Aujourd'hui la pression est grande car faire un chapitre qui vous plaira autant que le précédent n'a pas été facile, j'espère que j'ai partiellement réussi au moins.**_

_**Merci à toutes celles que je n'ai pas cité lors de mon précédent message, tous vos mots m'ont touché et motivé à écrire une suite si rapidement. **_

_**Je vous laisse découvrir les nouvelles avancées des aventures de nos persos. **_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues, et j'attends vos reviews. **_

_**Enjoy !**_

Après avoir regagné sa chambre, Caroline s'était ruée sous la douche et cela faisait maintenant plus de dix minutes que l'eau brulante rusisselait sur son corps. Elle se sentait si sale, il fallait qu'elle se lave des caresses de Klaus, mais le souvenir des mains de l'hybride restait gravée sur sa peau. A cet instant, la jeune vampire se sentait en colère et révoltée. Comment avait il pu jouer avec elle de cette façon, la contrôler jusqu'à la jouissance avait quelque chose de malsain et lui laissait un goût amer car Klaus la considérait comme un défi, comme une personne de plus à soumettre à toutes ses volontés. Comme il lui avait dit, dans son monde il y avait deux sortes de personnes, les dominants et les dominés et il ne laissait pas la moindre place à l'égalité et à l'harmonie, il luttait perpétuellement pour se prouver qu'il était le maître. Pourtant, malgré ce combat avec lui même, cet homme assoiffé de pouvoir et de contrôle, avait tout de même laissé apparaître une facette inattendue de sa personnalité. Caroline se repassait en boucle la scène et elle revoyait aussi un homme tendre et sensuel à faire fondre n'importe quelle femme et elle en était troublée. Tout au long de leurs ébats, il avait pris soin de la rassurer, de la guider, il avait fait attention à elle comme à une poupée fragile. Il maniait si bien contrôle et tendresse que ça en était effrayant car il n'avait aucun scrupules à utiliser toutes les armes en sa possession pour arriver à ses fins. Il était tellement ambivalent que Caroline était complètement déroutée.  
"Allez ma fille, ce qui est fait est fait, passe à autre chose" se morigéna Caroline en s'essorant les cheveux pour sortir de la douche. Elle voulait juste se coucher et dormir, demain elle se sentirait sans doute mieux et cette étrange sensation de plaisir malsain aurait disparu. Au moment de se mettre au lit, elle entendit un faible bruissement à l'extérieur de la chambre, dans le couloir. La jeune vampire intriguée ouvrit donc la porte afin de voir ce qu'il se passait, mais elle ne vit personne. Par contre son oeil fut attiré par un petit écrin noir disposé au sol. Elle s'en saisit et rentra dans la chambre un peu surprise. Ce ne pouvait être que Klaus...et un petit pincement au coeur de satisfaction là fit sourire, même si sa fierté n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec ça. Elle ouvrit donc l'écrin et y trouva délicatement déposé, le collier de perles noires dont elle s'était servi pour attirer Klaus à elle. L'attention de Klaus la toucha, il savait donc être délicat et attentionné...Sous le collier, se trouvait une petite carte qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir et de lire et son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt

**"Tes poignets entravés par mon collier, toi allongée sur mon lit...je te ferai crier mon nom encore et encore..."**

- Va te faire foutre Klaus Mickaelson hurla alors Caroline dans sa chambre, puis plus doucement elle ajouta " et si c'était tes poignets qui étaient entravés et toi qui criais mon nom ..."

Au même instant, son téléphone sonna, annonçant un texto. Rageuse elle jeta la collier dans le tiroir de la petite table à coté de son lit, saisit de son portable et ouvrit le message. Ce qu'elle y découvrit alors la fit frémir d'effroi. Une photo de Matt allongé sur le sol, le visage crispé par la douleur accompagnait un message texte. "Une photo de ton premier descendant, devenir vampire par ta main sera sans doute moins douloureux pour lui que de rester en ma compagnie" Caroline laissa tomber le portable au sol et se mit à hurler

- Klaus, Klaus...

Caroline et Klaus venaient d'arriver chez les Salvatore. Après un coup de téléphone à Elena ils avaient rapidement expliqué la situation aux amis de Caroline et avaient convenus de se retrouver à la pension, après que Bonnie l'eut délié du sortilège qui l'empêchait de quitter le manoir de Klaus. La portable avec la photo de Matt affichée était posée au milieu de la table basse du salon.

- Où sont il, comment faire pour le retrouver demanda Elena. Bonnie, avec un sort de localisation, pourrais tu nous dire où Silas retient Matt

- Peut être, mais Silas est assez puissant pour fausser les pistes et devenir introuvable pour une sorcière

- Caroline dit Klaus, il va probablement te recontacter pour que tu les rejoignes et te fixer un lieu de rencontre

- Eh bien on voit que tu t'y connais en matière de psychopathes lança Damon à Klaus d'une voix narquoise

- Ecoutez moi bien s'interposa Caroline, jamais je ne transformerai Matt en vampire, il va falloir qu'on trouve un autre moyen, car c'est quelque chose que je ne ferai pas, je ne pourrai pas

- Tu as déja oublié Care l'interrompit Klaus, le monde n'est ni noir, ni blanc, mais plein de nuances, et s'il te faut transformer Matt pour sauver ta vie, tu le feras et tu vivras avec cela sur la conscience, mais ça ne fera pas de toi une bad girl pour autant, si c'est ce que tu crains tellement, continua t'il agacé devant l'entêtement de la jeune fille

Les amis de la jeunes vampire s'était tus et assistaient à l'échange de Klaus et Caroline sans vraiment comprendre ce qui avait changé entre eux. Ils semblaient avoir compris que Klaus et Caroline s'étaient propulsés dans un monde à part, un monde qui n'appartenait qu'a eux/

- Arrête avec tes histoires de nuances, on doit retrouver Matt avant que Silas ne le tue et ne ramène pas le sujet sur le tapis, pour la dernière fois, je ne transformerai pas Matt

- Eh voilà c'est ça le problème quand on veut toujours être bonne, généreuse, empathique, Miss Caroline Forbes lui répondit il toujours aussi agacé, c'est qu'à un moment on se retrouve dos au mur, on ne plus suivre sa ligne de conduite impeccable. Un quaterback de moins sur terre n'empêchera pas la planète de tourner et ton problème serait réglé, mais non tu préfères te voiler la face et jouer la miss Parfaite. Enfin, c'est un problème que moi je n'ai pas évidemment, en "bad guy" que je suis Silas n'a que l'embarras du choix pour sacrifier quelqu'un de ma lignée, n'est pas les gars dit il en se retournant vers les autres vampires qui les regardaient toujours d'un air étonné.

- Oui enfin avec le nombre de victimes que tu as à ton actif, lui renvoya Stefan, la probabilité que ça tombe sur nous est quasiment nulle

- Sauf s'il s'en prend à ceux qui sont géographiquement les plus proches dit il en regardant tour à tour Stefan et Damon, ou aux plus jeunes donc plus faibles vampires continua t'il en posant son regard sur Elena, il est puissant certes mais lancer un sortilège sur des personnes éloignées ou trop fortes le fera prendre des risques ou même échouer, il choisira la facilité.

En prononçant ces mots, l'Hybride n'avait plus rien çà voir avec le Klaus que Caroline avait connu dans son manoir, le Klaus joueur, détendu avait laissé place à l'Alpha Mâle dans toute sa splendeur, le visage fermé, le regard noir et déterminé d'un puissant prédateur.

- Et bien entendu, poursuivit il, il est hors de question que je vous apporte mon aide, et je laisse le soin à Damon de vous expliquer pourquoi.

Au moment où il terminait sa phrase, la porte du salon s'ouvrit et Rébekah apparut sur le seuil de la pièce, revenant d'un chasse nocturne qui avait eut l'effet de lui colorer les pommettes et de la revigorer.

- Stefan m'a libérée et expliqué ce que j'avais loupé dit elle en regardant Damon d'un air noir. Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec eux, on doit collaborer et vaincre Silas une bonne fois pour toutes. Il est trop puissant pour que notre famille puisse cohabiter avec lui, il finira par t'atteindre et je ne veux pas qu'il ramène tous ceux qu'on a tué sur terre.

- Reb lui répondit son frère, ton sentimentalisme te perdra lui répondit son frère d'un air furieux, rien ne nous retient ici, on partira loin de Mystic Fall et le problème Silas sera réglé.

Durant tout l'échange, Caroline n'avait cessé de regarder Klaus, estomaquée. Comment le vampire avec qui elle se trouvait dans un lit quelques heures auparavant, le vampire qui s'était montré si sensuel avec elle pouvait il maintenant tenir un discours pareil. A cet instant, la cruauté avec laquelle il avait prononcé ses dernières phrases lui donnait envie de vomir. Mais qui était le vrai Klaus Mickaelson ?

Un étage plus bas, Sean Scott était à l'affût. Depuis une heure environ, il entendait des voix à l'étage et déja un plan s'ébauchait dans son esprit. Il ne lui avait pas fallut beaucoup de temps pour se libérer, ce crétin de Stefan Salvatore n'avait pas anticipé le fait qu'attacher Sean avec une corde à une poutre en bois était idiot. Il avait juste eu besoin de quelques minutes pour scier la corde contre le tranchant de la poutre et ainsi briser les liens qui le retenaient. De plus, le vampire dans sa précipitation à partir avec sa congénère avait oublié de le fouiller, laissant le jeu de passe-partout dans la poche du Sheriff Adjoint. Sean allait désormais pouvoir surprendre un nid de vampire, une occasion inespérée pour lui de réveler au monde entier leur existence et d'entamer leur extermination.  
Crochetant doucement la porte de la cave, Sean l'ouvrit rapidement et se retrouva en bas de l'escalier de pierre. Se remémorant l'architecture de la maison, il savait que le salon où il avait entendu les voix se trouvait juste au dessus de la cave. Gravissant les marches qui menaient au vaste couloir de la demeure, il supposa que la deuxième porte après celle qui menait au sous-sol serait la bonne. Il avait l'effet de surprise comme avantage, et ne doutait pas un seul instant de la réussite de son projet...Ce qu'il ne savait pas par contre, c'est que les vampires avaient l'ouïe très fine...A peine eut il mit un pied dans le couloir, il entendit une voix derrière lui

- Je croyais vous avoir dit de rester tranquille à la cave lui dit Stefan en le poussant avec violence, de sorte qu'il arriva à plat ventre au milieu du salon

- Tiens tiens dit Damon en regardant l'homme qui gisait à ses pieds, Adjoint Scott, que nous vaut ce plaisir ?

- C'est vrai avec les derniers rebondissements, je n'avais pas pensé à vous le dire expliqua Stefan, j'ai trouvé Sean dans la cave tout à l'heure en train d'admirer notre Belle au Bois au Dormant et j'ai jugé sage de le garder avec nous, il croit savoir apparemment pas mal de choses sur les vampires à ce qu'il dit, mais il a juste oublié de tenir compte de notre ouïe sur-développée.

En prononçant ses mots, Stefan attrapa Sean par les bras et le releva, puis il l'assit sur une chaise et à l'aide d'une chaîne en acier et le ligota sur celle ci

- Qu'est ce que vous cherchez Adjoint ? Que nous voulez vous, qui êtes vous ?

Voyant que l'interrogatoire allait se prolonger Caroline s'éclipsa à l'extérieur pour s'isoler. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air et de se remettre des paroles de Klaus. Elle s'assit donc sur la balancelle sous le porche de la pension et leva ses yeux au ciel pour contempler les étoiles. "C'est pas possible, il doit avoir une double personnalité, comment peut on changer de visage en aussi peu de temps" se demanda t'elle tout haut comme si elle attendait une réponse venue des cieux "

- Non SweetHeat, je n'ai qu'une personnalité s'entendit elle répondre par Klaus qui l'avait suivie discrètement. Je suis l'Hybride, l'Originel, l'Alpha Mâle, je suis Klaus Mickaelson, le plus puissant vampire de la terre, le roi des ténèbres, je n'ai pas changé. Tu es trompée par l'image du Klaus que tu as vu dans mon lit, mais c'est de ta faute Love, lui dit il en se rapprochant d'un air menaçant. C'est à cause de toi que je m'adoucis, c'est à cause de toi que tes amis sont toujours vivants, ils s'en sont pris à ma soeur je te rappelle, et c'est à cause de toi que j'ai renonçé à mon projet initial. Se laissant emporter par son éclat de fureur, il saisit Caroline par les épaules et la poussa contre le mur de la maison. Adossée contre les pierres, Caroline ne savait quoi dire à l'impétueux vampire qui se tenait devant elle. Klaus posa les mains de chaque coté de la tête de la jeune vampire et la fixa longuement

- Que vais je faire de toi Caroline, tu me changes, tu m'emprisonnes, tu es mon point faible. Si tu n'étais pas là, je serais invinscible

Caroline était complètement déboussolée par les paroles de l'hybride, qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire, de quel projet parlait-il ? A cet instant il semblait aussi perdu qu'elle dans les limbes d'un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Prenant sa respiration et jouant le tout pour le tout Caroline prit la parole doucement pour apaiser le tourment de Klaus

- C'est toi qui l'a dit Klaus, le monde n'est ni noir ni blanc, mais plein de nuances...

- Je ne veux pas traverser la frontière Caroline, mon monde à moi est noir, n'as tu pas compris la leçon ?

- Eclaircit le, fais y entrer un peu de lumière Klaus lui répondit elle en répondant à son regard.

Leurs visages étaient désormais à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et la tension entre les deux vampires étaient palpable, chacun tentant d'attirer l'autre vers son univers

- Protège Damon, Stefan et Elena je peux pas perdre l'un d'entre eux

- Ils m'ont attaqué, ils ont attaqué ma soeur, ils ne le méritent pas

- Mérites tu mon attention Klaus, mérites tu mon désir...

Réagissant aussitôt à ces mots, l'hybride encercla le cou de la jeune fille d'une main, tout en continuant à la plaquer contre le mur, puis il murmura à son oreille

- C'est un immense pas vers ton monde que je fais, j'attends de ta part le même chose, puis il la lâcha et sans un regard il retourna à l'intérieur de la pension, Caroline sur les talons

A leur entrée il remarquèrent que Sean Scott avait perdu de sa superbe, le poids de la réalité l'ayant rattrapé, il avait vite compris qu'il ne parviendrait pas à échapper aux habitants de cette maison. Il releva à peine la tête quant Caroline et Klaus entrèrent. Sans une hésitation, l'Hybride se dirigea vers lui tout en se tranchant la veine du poignet avec ses crocs. Sans un regard pour l'assemblée, il s'approcha de l'Adjoint et lui colla son bras contre la bouche. Il attendit quelques secondes pour que son sang se répande dans le corps de Sean, puis il passa derrière la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et sans une seconde d'hésitation lui brisa la nuque.

- Que la lumière soit SweetHeart !


	15. Chapter 15

_**Voilà voilà mes lectrices, voici le chapitre suivant (profitez en bien mes Cocottes, car voilà les vacances, donc pas de nouveau Chapitre avant une dizaine de jours)**_

_**Merci encore pour tous vos petits mots et pour reprendre quelques unes de vos remarques, je crois qu'à ce moment de l'histoire, Klaus et Caro sont dans une lutte de pouvoir, ils veulent s'attirer l'un et l'autre dans leur monde mutuel, mais est ce qu'ils ont conscience de leurs sentiments ...ah ah pas sûre. Pour l'instant leurs corps parlent pour eux, mais leurs âmes...à voir. **_

_**Pour la longueur des chapitres j'essaie de les rallonger un peu, mais j'ai deux petite têtes blondes à la maison qui accaparent une bonne partie de mon temps, plus un boulot intense, donc pas toujours facile d'écrire tranquillement. Mais je vais essayer, c'est promis**_

_**Dans ce chapitre un moment Klaro "citronné", à vous de me dire qui mène vraiment la danse...Ma phobie de la vulgarité à réapparue sur ce chapitre, j'espère que je l'ai évitée.**_

_**En tout cas j'attends avec impatience vos reviews, c'est vous qui me donnerez l'inspiration pour la suite que j'écrirais pendant mes vacances.**_

_**Des bises et des mercis à toutes**_

Caroline, choquée contemplait la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Le cadavre de Sean gisait à terre et le silence était tombé comme une chape de plomb dans la pièce. Damon soudain sembla retrouver ses esprits et se saisit du corps sans vie.

- On va pas attendre qu'il se réveille au milieu du salon, je le descends à la cave, le temps qu'on sache quoi faire du nouvel ami de Klaus dit il en se dirigeant vers la porte du salon, Elena et Stefan sur ses talons

Bonnie se leva également mais se dirigea elle vers la sortie du manoir.

- Je rentre chez moi, je vais quand même tenter un sort de localisation, on ne sait jamais. Quant à toi Caroline, tu rentres chez Klaus avec lui

- Jamais de la vie s'insurgea la jeune vampire, je ne vais tout de même pas suivre un fou qui vient de tuer un humain sans sourciller, je reste ici chez les Salvatore, de toute façon tu m'as délié du sortilège

- Nan Care lui répondit Bonnie, j'ai juste modifié le charme, tu peux sortir de chez Klaus à condition qu'il soit avec toi. Vous êtes liés, ou il ira tu le suivras

- Bon, puisque l'affaire est réglée SweetHeart, on y va. Une dernière chose poursuivit il en se tranchant une veine du bras et en faisant couler son sang dans un verre, Bonnie donne cette coupe à Stefan, Damon et Elena, ils seront protégés après l'avoir bue. Il posa le verre sur le bar et attrapa Caroline par le bras

- Cette fois ci Love, on rentre

Le trajet jusqu'au manoir se fit en silence, chacun s'était enfermé dans son monde, avec ses propres pensées, mais la tension était palpable, l'orage grondait entre les deux vampires. En entrant dans le hall de la maison, Caroline ne pu s'empêcher de s'adresser à Klaus d'un ton hargneux

- Ca ne te fait rien de transformer quelqu'un, pas une once de remords, pas un soupçon d'empathie, n'est pas ? tu es vraiment mauvais Klaus

Ce fut l'étincelle de trop et l'orage éclata, Klaus se retourna vers elle, son visage était déformé par la colère et Caroline vit qu'il essayait de se contenir pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge

- C'est toi qui m'a demandé de protéger tes amis Caroline feula t'il, alors ne me fais pas ton numéro de jeune fille offusquée, n'essaie pas de soulager ta conscience en reportant la responsabilité sur moi

- Menteur lui hurla t'elle à la figure, jamais je ne t'ai demandé de transformer l'adjoint de ma mère en vampire, lui répondit Caroline elle aussi portée par sa colère

- Mais que voulais tu que je fasse alors Caroline hurla Klaus encore en plus fort en tournant dans la pièce comme un lion en cage. Comment osait elle lui reprocher le meurtre de ce crétin d'adjoint. Grâce à lui ses amis étaient en sécurité, lui qui ne faisait jamais aucune faveur, lui qui écoutait toujours ses instincts primitifs avaient fait quelque chose pour elle et maintenant elle râlait encore. Elle allait le rendre dingue si elle continuait comme ça. Tous les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son égard affluèrent. Elle l'exaspérait tellement, elle avait l'art et la manière de le faire sortir de ses gonds, de lui faire perdre son flegme habituel et il voulait que cela cesse

Se tenant au milieu de la pièce, Caroline le regardait déambuler, se tenant prête à l'affrontement. Cette fois ci, il n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Nourrie par son ressentiment envers lui pour ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la soirée et par sa colère de l'avoir vu tuer un innocent, elle était déterminée à ne pas se laisser faire.  
Quand l'Hybride s'approcha d'elle, elle ne bougea pas et le défia du regard

- Que voulais tu que je fasse martela Klaus, dis moi clairement ce que tu attendais de moi lui demanda t'il en se plaçant face à elle et en l'attrapant par les épaules.

- Pas ça Klaus, pas sacrifier un innocent de plus pour ta cause... mais elle ne pu continuer car finalement elle ne savait pas elle même ce qu'elle attendait de lui...

- Je n'ai rien fais de plus que toi quand tu as tué les 12 sorcières pour sauver Bonnie, lui répondit Klaus vicieusement car il savait qu'il allait toucher un point sensible chez la jeune vampire.

A ces mots, la jeune fille explosa et des larmes de colère roulèrent sur ses joues. De rage elle se mit à lui frapper le torse avec ses poings

- Espèce de salaud ! Oui j'ai tué 12 innocentes et tous les jours j'en paye le prix sanglotait elle de peine et de rage contre lui d'avoir utiliser ça contre elle. Tous les soirs, je revoie leurs yeux quand elles ont compris qu'elle allaient mourir par ma faute et à la différence de toi, jamais je ne me relèverai de ça, toi qui tue sans aucun état d'âme. Toutes les pseudos démonstrations pour me prouver que nous sommes les mêmes ne servent à rien, nous ne sommes pas et nous ne serons jamais pareils.

Libérée par les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer et soulagée d'avoir vidé son sac, la tension de Caroline retomba et elle se mit à sangloter en se réfugiant dans un coin du salon. Décontenancé par sa réaction, Klaus resta désemparé. Le Grand Klaus Mickaelson ne savait tout bonnement pas quoi faire d'une Caroline qui versait toutes les larmes de son corps dans son salon.  
La jeune blonde s'était laissé glisser le long du mur, comme si le désespoir s'était abattue sur elle et pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Je n'en peux plus de tout de ça, de toutes ces horreurs, de tout ce sang versé, ce monde n'est pas fait pour moi sanglotait elle, j'aimerai tellement me sentir humaine, loin de toute ces ténèbres qui te sont si familières et qui me dégoutent

Klaus s'était approché d'elle prudemment pour ne pas l'effaroucher plus qu'elle ne l'était, et s'était accroupi à côté d'elle. Très humainement, il l'enveloppa de ses bras et se mit à caresser ses longs cheveux

- Il te suffit de dompter les ténèbres pour ne plus en avoir peur Love...Apprivoise les, côtoie les, découvre en toutes les facette avant de les rejeter. Ce qui t'effraie, c'est que tu sais que je n'avais d'autre option que de transformer Sean Scott pour que tes amis soient en sécurité. Tu as peur de t'avouer que j'ai fais le bon choix et que tu es maintenant soulagée. J'ai fais ce que tu voulais que je fasse, ni plus, ni moins.

En entendant les mots de Klaus, Caroline se mit à sangloter de plus belle

- Dis le Caroline, dis moi que c'est que tu voulais

- Je ne peux pas Klaus, j'ai si peur de ce que ça impliquerait, je ne serais jamais plus celle que j'étais, un partie de moi s'assombrirait...tout ça me terrorise

- As-tu peur de moi SweetHeart reprit il tout en continuant à chuchoter et sentant que la conversation était en train de prendre une autre direction. Je t'ai fais découvrir depuis quelques jours une partie de mon royaume des ténèbres, t'effraie t'il ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite, ébranlée par la question de Klaus et le rouge lui monta aux joues

- J'ai peur de l'emprise que tu as sur moi Klaus, de ce que tu fais naître en moi, des sensations que tu me fais découvrir, j'ai peur de me perdre...

Klaus se releva et tendit une main à Caroline

- Viens avec moi lui ordonna t'il doucement

Epuisée, la jeune fille se leva et prit la main de l'Originel sans rechigner. Elle avait tellement besoin à ce moment là qu'on la guide dans ce monde inconnu dans lequel elle se croyait perdue. Klaus la conduisit dans sa propre chambre et la fit asseoir dans un fauteuil à l'angle de la pièce, puis il s'approcha de sa commode et en sortit une feuille de papier roulée et attachée par un ruban. Il s'approcha d'elle et déroula ce qui ressemblait à un parchemin. C'était en fait un croquis d'elle fait au fusain. On la voyait allongée dans un lit, une morsure de loup abîmant son épaule, et le regard brillant.

- Voici Love celle que tu es, telle que je t'ai vue la première fois, une belle jeune femme déterminée à tout faire pour vivre, une jeune femme courageuse qui sait ce qu'elle est et ce qu'elle veut, et tu es toujours la même malgré tous les événements passés, n'en doute jamais. Côtoyer l'obscurité ne changera pas celle que tu es Caroline.

- Tu es l'obscurité Klaus...

- Et tu as ta part d'obscurité Love...

A ces mots, Klaus se dirigea vers son immense lit et enleva sa chemise. Caroline ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son corps musclé même si ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, tout en se demandant ou l'Hybride voulait en venir. Elle ne se sentait ni l'envie, ni l'énergie de se battre encore pour qu'il la laisse tranquille, alors elle se leva prête à regagner sa propre chambre. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Klaus qui s'était allongé sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête

- Viens Caroline...

- Non, Klaus pas d'improbable démonstration, pas cette fois...

D'un bond Klaus se releva et se retrouva à ses cotés. Il lui saisit la main et l'attira vers son lit

- Laisse moi te montrer ton coté obscur Caroline et je te laisserai en paix. Prouve moi que nous sommes différents et je partirai après avoir vaincu Silas

- Que veux tu de moi Klaus ?

Mais l'hybride ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de l'allonger sur lit. Il ouvrit ensuite le tiroir de la petite table disposée à coté et en sortit un autre collier de perles noires. En un geste adroit, il noua le bracelet autour de ses propres poignets, puis l'attacha autour des barreaux de la tête de lit de façon à se retrouver assis, les mains liées derrière le dos

- A toi de jouer SweetHeart, prouve moi que tu n'aimes pas avoir le pouvoir de faire de moi ce que tu veux, écoute toi, lui dit il une étincelle de défi dans les yeux.

- Arrête à Klaus, je ne suis pas comme toi lui répondit elle, fascinée malgré tout par le corps puissant et à moitié dénudé de l'hybride

- Touche moi Love...dompte moi murmura t'il sensuellement, apprivoise tes instincts...

"Arghh cette voix" pensa Caroline tout en se remémorant la pensée qu'elle avait eu plus tôt dans la soirée en lisant la carte qu'il avait rédigée pour accompagner le collier, et presque malgré elle sa main s'avança presque timidement vers l'hybride, et elle laissa doucement glisser son doigt le long de son torse musclé

- Que vas tu faire de moi Love, chuchota t'il, qu'as tu envie de faire de moi...

Ce fut le déclic, toute la tension de la soirée, toute l'horreur des heures précédentes, tous les doutes, toutes les angoisses de la jeune blonde furent balayés par le besoin de reprendre les choses en main, par la nécessité de se sentir actrice des événements, de se sentir vivante. Alors elle s'écouta et s'approcha de l'Originel. D'un mouvement agile, elle s'assit sur lui, les jambes de part et d'autre de ses hanches, puis elle pencha la tête et attrapa un de ses mamelons dans sa bouche et se mit à le mordiller, jusqu'à la limite de la douleur. Klaus bougea pour échapper à la bouche de Caroline, mais elle s'obstina, plaqua ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'immobiliser et elle continua sa douce torture. Klaus gémit sous l'assaut autant de surprise que de douleur. "Enfin elle se lâche, se dit il, et ce n'est que le début, je vais la guider vers ses ténèbres..."

- Continue SweetHeart, je suis à ta merci, écoute tes désirs, et seulement tes désirs, continua l'Hybride pour l'encourager à dépasser ses barrières, tout en se cabrant pour aller à la rencontre de la bouche de la jeune fille.

Abandonnant le torse de de Klaus, Caroline se releva et serra ses cuisses autour des hanches du vampire, puis le regardant droit dans les yeux, avec un air de défi, elle se mit à onduler son bassin. L'effet qu'elle eut sur lui fut immédiat, il essaya de s'approcher d'elle mais le collier autour de ses bras l'en empêcha.

- Tu sais que tu me rends dingue là, Care, mais pourtant tu continues à dominer mon désir, à me dominer dit il d'une voix basse et rauque, tu es le maître du jeu et tu aimes ça, me voir bouger, réagir à tes mouvements sans que je puisse maitriser la situation... tu me domptes Care...et tu adores ça.

Caroline en effet ne s'arretait pas, elle sentait l'excitation de Klaus augmenter de plus en plus, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention d'y remédier, pour une fois que c'est elle qui menait le jeu, elle voulait en profiter. Dominer l'hybride à cet instant lui conférait un sentiment de satisfaction si agréable que c'était addictif. Elle voulait plus, elle voulait le voir à sa merci, elle voulait qu'il hurle son nom, qu'il ait besoin d'elle pour l'apaiser...alors elle imprima à son bassin un mouvement plus rapide, plus fort encore, tout en se penchant pour mordre dans sa gorge offerte.

- Care souffla t'il, ressens ce sentiment de puissance qui t'enveloppe, accepte le

- Je ne peux pas m'arrêter Klaus avoua t'elle...j'en veux plus...

Puis elle recula un peu et s'assit sur les cuisses de l'Originel et audacieusement laissa sa main effleurer la fermeture de son pantalon. La respiration du vampire changea subtilement, devint de plus en plus bruyante et saccadée, ce qui encouragea la jeune fille. Elle intensifia sa caresse, juste pour le plaisir de le voir essayer d'y échapper, mais elle lui résista et glissa sa main sous la ceinture du jean de Klaus. La pièce se chargea soudain d'une tension insoutenable, il fallait que l'un des deux cède.

- Care gémit Klaus, Care...

- Pas encore Niklaus, pas encore

- Dis le, dis moi que aimes me sentir aux creux de ta main, je vois l'excitation du prédateur dans tes yeux haleta t'il

Le voyant sous elle, tellement à la merci du moindre de ses gestes galvanisa Caroline qui donna un mouvement de plus en plus rapide à sa main. L'Originel réagit aussitôt en s'arc-boutant pour suivre la rythme de Caroline...mais elle s'arreta et baissa son regard sur lui. Ses yeux enfievrés brillaient d'un éclat particulier

- Que veux tu Klaus, demande le moi...

- Délivre moi lui répondit il essouflé par la retenue en la fixant à son tour

Alors elle reprit son va et vient, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort et se pencha vers l'oreille de l'Hybride

- Maintenant Klaus lui chuchota t'elle en serrant sa paume autour de lui

Dans un dernier sursaut, Klaus fit voler le collier de perles en éclat sans aucun effort et explosa en serrant Caroline fort contre lui

- Démonstration terminée SweetHeart, bienvenue dans mon royaume...


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey, Hey les filles ! Ca y est le hiatus d'été est terminé, et je dois dire que depuis le retour de vacances, j'ai un peu ramé pour écrire ce chapitre. Il contient un beau moment Klaro, mais cette fois il est spécial pour les plus romantiques d'entre nous. Ben oui, y a un moment ou il leur fallait bien cracher un peu leurs sentiments à nos deux tourtereaux, j'espère que je ne les ai pas "dénaturé", pas facile d'imaginer un Klaus romantique, j'ai trouvé ça un peu difficile à écrire le moment mais bon c'est fait. J'espère sincérement ne pas étre tombée dans la mievrerie, et la guimauve. **_

_**Evidemment un grand merci à toutes pour vos reviews qui comme d'hab me galavanisent pour écrire la suite, je crois que je suis addict à vos messages en fait. Alors je vous laisse découvrir nos amoureux (ou pas d'ailleurs !) et les autres, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je me languis déja d'avoir votre avis. **_

Avait elle changé ? Cette idée obsédait Caroline depuis qu'elle avait trouvé refuge dans sa chambre. Assise devant la coiffeuse disposée à coté de la fenêtre, elle se regardait fixement dans le miroir. Etait elle en train de devenir un monstre, était elle en train de devenir comme lui ? Pourtant, le reflet qu'elle contemplait en face d'elle était toujours celle de la jeune femme blonde qu'elle était, ses joues étaient un peu plus rouges que d'habitude, ses lèvres étaient encore gonflées par la passion qu'elle avait mis dans ses baisers à Klaus et son visage semblait avoir perdu un peu de son innocence, mais c'était bien elle, la même Caroline que les jours précédents. Cependant, malgré ces constatations plutôt rassurantes, le malaise persistait. Des images d'elle dominant Klaus, lui refusant le plaisir, le menant là où elle voulait l'emmener affluèrent dans son esprit. Mon dieu, ce qu'elle s'était sentie vivante, elle avait enfin ressenti une ivresse, une liberté qu'elle n'avait plus atteint depuis sa transformation. Toutes ses chaines avaient cédé, toutes les conventions qui l'étouffaient depuis toujours s'étaient envolées, être la plus parfaite, être la meilleure, tout cela avait été balayé par ce sentiment de puissance que lui avait offert Klaus l'espace d'un intime échange. Elle avait tout d'abord crû à une énième stratégie de l'hybride pour la soumettre à sa volonté, mais là, quelques heures plus tard, elle venait de comprendre qu'il lui avait offert la plus belle chose qui soit pour elle : la liberté.  
Pendant toute sa vie, elle avait été la gentille, la douce Caroline, l'amie, la confidente et c'était un rôle qui lui convenait et qu'elle aimait, mais maintenant, elle voulait et elle avait besoin de davantage. Sa transformation en vampire lui avait apporté une maturité qu'elle n'avait pas auparavant et c'est cette maturité qui lui donnait envie de plus, toujours plus...et Klaus était le seul à l'avoir compris, il l'avait su avant même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Klaus Mikaelson, le cruel, le terrible, l'Originel sans pitié...Klaus Mikaelson, cet homme sans concession en avait pourtant fait une pour elle. Pendant quelques heures, il l'avait laissé être la reine de son obscurité, il l'avait guidée et comme il l'avait promis, il l'avait initiée à tous les plaisirs de son monde et maintenant seule, face à son miroir, elle pouvait enfin l'avouer..."J'ai aimé, j'ai adoré..."

Avait il changé ? S'était il laissé prendre à son propre jeu ? Klaus s'était assis dans son fauteuil club en cuir brun et regardait les flammes danser dans la cheminée tout en buvant un verre de bourbon. Après un bref élan de satisfaction en repensant à la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques heures auparavant, c'était maintenant un sentiment d'apaisement et de sérénité qui l'habitait. Quand il repensait au regard enfiévré de Caroline quand elle le chevauchait, il se sentait envahit par une étrange sensation de bonheur. Il était heureux, tout simplement, de lui avoir fait découvrir, et d'avoir partagé ce moment si intime avec elle, cet instant où elle avait découvert la liberté d'être elle-même. Il l'avait vécu en même temps qu'elle, il avait su qu'elle avait compris quand son regard s'était assombri et que la plénitude avait transformé son visage. L'accepterait elle ou reculerait elle à nouveau ? Il se surprit à espérer qu'elle continuerait à explorer sa part d'obscurité à ses côtés, car lui aussi avait aimé partager son royaume avec elle, il avait aimé la traiter comme son égal, lui le grand Klaus Mikaelson, le tout puissant hybride, l'être supérieur à tous les autres avait adoré cet instant d'harmonie avec elle. Pour une fois, le sentiment de solitude qui l'habitait depuis toujours l'avait quitté, il avait enfin partager quelque chose avec quelqu'un sans l'imposer, sans dominer et cette sensation de bien-être au contact de la jeune blonde pourrait bien devenir addictif s'il n'y prenait pas garde...mais avait il vraiment envie de s'en passer ? Depuis que Caroline était dans ses parages, il avait appris tellement d'elle qu'il se sentait meilleur. Elle avait réussit à faire de lui un être moins torturé, elle l'avait amusé, elle l'avait attendri, elle avait fait renaître en lui tant de sentiments enfouis grâce à sa gentillesse et sa bonté. Il se surprit à envier ses amis de bénéficier de ses attentions et de son amour. Reposant brutalement son verre sur le guéridon en bois à coté du fauteuil, il se leva et s'approcha du feu. Seul dans la pièce, face aux flammes qui dansaient, il put enfin le dire tout haut..."J'ai besoin d''elle"...

La douleur était intolérable, au milieu de ses rares instants de lucidité, Matt avait l'impression que son corps l'abandonnait. Tous ses os, tous ses muscles le faisaient souffrir, comme s'il se consumait de l'intérieur, puis l'inconscience reprenait le dessus, comme une parenthèse au milieu de l'immense souffrance dans laquelle il était immergé. Durant un de ses courts réveils, il avait eu le temps de voir Silas au milieu d'un cercle de bougies, les mains levées vers le ciel, qui récitait de sombres incantations, puis il avait replongé dans les limbes de la folie. Il voulait mourir, là tout de suite, il voulait que tout s'arrête, il ne pourrait pas en supporter encore davantage, alors il avait essayé de se relever afin d'aller au contact de ce monstre, pour qu'il le tue, qu'il abrège ses souffrances, mais d'un geste de la main, Silas l'avait balayé et il s'était retrouvé à nouveau allongé au milieu de la pièce. Il n'avait même pas pu aller à la rencontre de la mort, il était simplement cloué là, en train de devenir fou de douleur.

- J'espère pour toi que Caroline trouvera assez de courage pour te transformer mon ami lui dit le sorcier avec un sourire sadique

- Tuez moi tout de suite, Care ne fera jamais une chose pareille, elle sait que je prefererai mourir que devenir l'un d'entre eux, elle m'épargnera cette ignominie, soyez en sur

- Alors la douleur te rendra fou, tu sens comme tu commences à perdre pied Matt Donovan, imagine que je peux te faire subir encore pire

- Votre but en vaut il tellement la peine, tuer des innocents n'est il pas trop cher payé ?

- Rien n'est trop cher pour retrouver un amour perdu, jeune innocent, ma bien-aimée vaut tous les sacrifices du monde, et même plus encore

- Comment à t'elle pu aimer un être tel que vous, un homme aussi malveillant, aussi égoïste

- J'étais différent à l'époque, j'étais un homme bon, c'est sa perte qui a guidé mes gestes, et je ne regrette rien, si tout était à refaire juste pour le bonheur de la serrer dans mes bras quelques minutes, je le referai à l'identique lui répondit Silas en murmurant encore un sortilège, tout en s'agenouillant à côté de la première bougie

Puis ce fut le trou noir, Matt eut juste le temps de voir la flamme de la bougie blanche danser, vaciller et puis s'éteindre...

A quelques kilomètres de là, au manoir des Salvatore, Damon et Elena était sur le point d'aller se coucher. Elena était allongée dans le lit plongée dans ses pensées, quand soudain une affreuse migraine lui enserra le crâne. "Ouch" dit elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains et en cherchant Damon du regard. Celui ci sortait de la douche en se massant les tempes, l'ai préoccupé.

- Toi aussi tu l'as ressenti lui demanda t'elle

- Oui et ça fait un mal de chien en plus cette connerie

- Silas tente une attaque je suppose. J'espère que le sang de Klaus protège encore Care, j'espère qu'elle a accepté de le boire, elle est si têtue qu'elle a bien pu refuser de se protéger juste pour le Klaus

- Euh...Elena lui dit prudemment Damon, je crois que Klaus à des moyens de persuasion bien à lui pour avoir su la convaincre, encore que je ne sois pas sûr qu'elle est refusé bien longtemps...

- Arrete ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Caroline hait Klaus, ils sont l'antithèse l'un de l'autre, comment veux tu qu'elle ait accepté de son plein gré de faire un "pas" vers lui ?

- Hum, je crois que Care est en train de changer dit Damon tout bas pour ne pas relancer le sujet

Un bref coup frappé à la porte les interrompit, Elena se recouvrit et Damon attrapa une chemise avant d'aller ouvrir. Stefan se tenait dans le couloir et avança d'un pas dans la chambre

- Quelqu'un aurait il besoin d'aspirine demanda t'il ironiquement

- Toi aussi tu l'as ressenti lui demanda son frère ?

- Ouais et je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à un truc aussi puissant, et heureusement que nous avons pris le sang de Klaus, sinon nous serions en train de nous rouler par terre de douleur

- Pauvre Caroline, elle a vraiment du souffrir lors de la première attaque lui répondit Elena

- Puisque que nous sommes encore tous là à discuter au milieu de ma chambre, on peut supposer que Silas encore échouer son truc continua Damon, à priori Klaus à réussit à nous préserver cette fois ci

Au moment ou il prononçait ces mots, les trois amis se regardèrent et le silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Dans un même élan il se dirigèrent vers la porte qui menait à la cave, et descendirent les escaliers en courant. En ouvrant la porte de la cave, ce qu'ils y découvrirent n'étonna finalement ni les un, ni les autres. Le corps sans vie de Sean Scott gisait sur le sol.

- Au moins dit Damon pour briser le silence, ça nous évitera d'avoir à boire le sang de Klaus encore une fois, je commençais à trouver cette pratique un peu tendancieuse !

Caroline referma la porte de la chambre doucement et se dirigea vers le salon de la demeure des Mikaelson où elle avait entendu du bruit quelques minutes auparavant. Elle espèrait y trouver Klaus...où pas. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui la guidait à l'instant présent, elle avait juste besoin de sa présence, elle avait besoin qu'il la rassure, qu'il l'écoute, mais elle n'osait pas vraiment non plus. Elle était soudain prise d'une timidité qui ne lui ressemblait pas. "Advienne que pourra" se dit elle en poussant la porte.  
Et il était là,fixant les flammes de la cheminée. Son charisme transpirait par tous le pores de sa peau et sa prestance emplissait la pièce. Contrairement à elle, il semblait serein, sur de lui. Le Klaus Mikaelson habituel en somme. L'ayant évidemment entendu entrer, Klaus ne se retourna pourtant pas. Il attendait, il l'attendait...Il lui laissait le choix de s'avancer vers lui, ou de reculer...

- Que veux tu Sweetheart demanda t'il doucement tout en continuant à fixer le feu dans l'âtre

- Je ne sais pas Klaus, je manque de courage et j'ai peur, mais je voulais juste te remercier de ce que tu m'as offert

- Ce fut un plaisir Caroline, mais je ne t'ai rien offert. C'est toi qui a décidé de briser tes chaînes, ma douce et qui a touché du bout du doigts la liberté, je n'ai été que le détonateur. Le feu coule dans tes veines Love, tu es l'indomptable Caroline, la fougueuse Caroline et tu l'aurais découvert tôt où tard mais je suis heureux que ce soit avec moi que tu t'en sois rendu compte.

Il continuait à lui tourner le dos et parlait si doucement que la jeune vampire l'entendait à peine. "Pourquoi ne me regarde t'il pas" se dit Caroline gênée par son attitude, ne sachant pas si elle devait s'approcher ou non de lui. Il était tellement fascinant, si impressionnant que même sans rien dire il faisait naître le trouble en elle, même si à cet instant précis elle avait besoin de voir ses yeux.

- Regarde moi Klaus s'il te plait lui demanda t'elle

Mais l'Originel ne se retourna pas, il continuait à lui tourner le dos, faisant grandir son malaise.

- N'as tu plus peur de moi SweetHeart ? As tu réussi à dompter tes ténébres ?

- Non je n'ai pas peur de toi, j'ai peur de moi Klaus, j'ai peur de ce que je ressens, j'ai peur de la fascination que tu exerces sur moi...j'ai peur de perdre de mon chemin...lui répondit elle dans un souffle, bouleversée par son aveu

Alors seulement Klaus se retourna et s'approcha d'elle, d'un pas lent et mesuré dans l'espoir qu'elle ne recule pas, qu'elle ne le fuie pas comme un animal apeuré et voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, appuya son front contre le sien.

- Crois en toi Caroline, tu es une jeune femme courageuse, tu as osé me défier de nombreuses fois, tu m'as fait confiance et pour cela il t'en a fallut du courage. Je t'ai juste un peu aidé à te débarrasser de tes convictions et de tous les principes qui t'emprisonnaient, je t'ai juste apporté un regard nouveau sur ton univers, je t'ai montré que ton monde n'est ni tout noir, ni tout blanc mais pleins de nuances, mais c'est toi seule qui a décidé de me suivre Care, ne doute pas de toi, ne doute pas de ton choix, pas maintenant...

- Tu es si sûr de toi Klaus...

- Je n'ai jamais été si peu sûr de moi depuis mille ans Caroline lui répondit l'hybride avec un petit rire un peu triste. Quand quelqu'un ou quelque chose me dérange, je le supprime sans aucun état d'âme et le problème est réglé, mais toi...toi Caroline, tu m'attires comme la lumière attire les papillons et finit par leur brûler les ailes. Tu es devenue ma faiblesse, mon point faible et tu me mèneras à ma perte sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

Stupéfiée par les paroles de Klaus Caroline recula d'un pas pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits

- Ne me fuies pas Caroline, ne recule pas lui murmura Klaus en lui prenant la main pour la retenir. Je suis ton ombre et tu es ma lumière, je suis ta force et tu es ma faiblesse, nous sommes des contraires mais je suis sûr que nous sommes des âmes soeur...

Et elle ne recula plus...elle le fixa dans les yeux comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois. Mille fois elle avait rêvé d'entendre de telles paroles, mille fois elle avait imaginé un homme lui dire ces mots, mais jamais oh non jamais elle n'aurait pensé entendre cela de la bouche de Klaus Mikaelson et cela la toucha en plein coeur, c'etait encore meilleur que dans tous ses rêves...Elle savoura l'instant, le silence et l'harmonie qui régnaient entre eux, mais l'instant fut brisé par le vibreur du téléphone de Klaus. L'Originel lut le texto et rangea le portable dans sa poche sans rien dire. Il attira Caroline tout prêt de lui et prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains

- Mon audacieuse, ma vaillante petite vampire...il va te falloir beaucoup de courage...n'oublie pas que je serais à tes cotés au royaume des ténèbres...Ce soir tu vas devoir faire un autre pas vers l'obscurité...Silas nous attend...Caroline ce soir tu vas devoir donner ton sang à Matt, puis le tuer.


	17. Chapter 17

**Et voilà, encore un autre chapitre grâce à vous et vos reviews (et aussi à mes enfants qui ont dormi longtemps cet aprem !). Je me sens nulle de ne pas vous remercier personnellement à chaque fois, mais j'ai tellement hate de poster mes nouveaux chapitres que je zappe, mais je pense à vous très fort et vous remercie encore une fois pour tous vos gentils petits messages. **

**Alors ce chapitre est un peu spécial, vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé..en tout cas pour ma part, j'ai adoré l'écrire, et surtout j'imaginais la scène, j'étais le spectateur qui raconte ce à quoi il assiste, c'était un pur moment...J'ai essayé d'en faire un truc un peu noir, un peu sombre, assez révélateur du Klaus de mes rêves en somme. Enfin je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre et evidemment j'attends vos commentaires.**

**D'autre part, ce chapitre aurait dû être le dernier de cette fiction, mais j'ai été bien encouragée donc j'ai continué, mais par contre du coup , je ne connais pas la suite je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer...avis aux bonnes idées, et pistes en tout genre...**

**Bonne lecture **

**Bises à toutes **

Quand Bonnie frappa à la porte des Salvatore, elle était plutôt contente de la nouvelle qu'elle apportait. Un peu plus tôt dans la nuit, elle avait réussi à localiser Matt et Silas. Elle s'était concentrée sur la recherche de son ami plutôt que sur celle du sorcier, et sa persévérance avait été récompensée. Elle les avait localisé dans une maison abandonnée au milieu des bois à quelques kilomètres de Mystic Falls. Elle avait perçu l'énergie de Matt, il était donc toujours en vie. Quant Stefan s'effaca pour la laisser entrer, elle lui trouva l'air soucieux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Stef ?

- Silas nous a attaqué en lançant un nouveau sort. Damon, Elena et moi nous avoins ressenti une grosse migraine et quelques minutes plus tard nous avons trouvé Sean Scott mort dans la cave

Bonnie s'avança dans la pièce, laissa tomber son sac et s'assit sur le canapé, plongée dans ses pensées. Silas passait donc à la vitesse supérieure...

- Silas a donc maintenant récupéré l'énergie du Pasteur Young en tuant sa fille, l'énergie de Klaus en tuant Sean, il ne lui manque donc plus que celle de Care qui n'a pas de lignée...Au fur et à mesure qu'elle énonçait son raisonnement à voix haute, toute l'horreur de la situation prenait forme. Il veut donc bien que Care transforme Matt car elle est devenue trop puissante pour lui grâce au sang de Klaus. Une fois la transformation achevée, il lancera le sortilège contre Matt et ainsi récupérer l'énergie de Caroline à travers lui.

- Ca n'arrivera pas l'interrompit Elena. On parle de Caroline là, elle est bien trop loyale et bienveillante envers ses amis pour faire une chose pareille à Matt

- Alors ce sera elle qui mourra poursuivit Damon, il n'y a pas d'autres alternatives sur ce coup là

- Elle choisira de sauver Matt, c'est sur conclut Stefan

- C'est clair, nous sommes d'accord, elle se sacrifiera plutôt que de sacrifier un ami, c'est pour ça que nous n'allons rien lui dire, et aller récupérer Matt maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, dit la sorcière en se levant d'un air déterminé.

Dans la voiture qui les conduisaient vers l'endroit que Silas leur avait indiqué, Klaus et Caroline parlaient tout bas pour ne pas briser le fragile lien qu'ils avaient réussi à tisser entre eux.

- Je ne transformerai pas Matt, c'est impossible il est un de mes meilleurs amis, il ne supportera pas l'idée d'être un vampire, je le sais.

- Care, il ne s'agit pas de lui cette fois ci, il s'agit de toi. Tu sais de quoi Silas est capable, s'il ne peut tuer quelqu'un de ta lignée, alors il finira pour trouver quelque chose pour t'atteindre, mon sang ne pourra pas te protéger indéfiniment. On parle de ta vie SweetHeart là, de ton avenir, pense à tout ce que le monde à a t'offrir, à tout ce que tu as encore à apprendre, tu viens juste d'entre-apercevoir un échantillon de la liberté que je t'offrirai, alors ne gâche pas tout pour lui.

- Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec cela sur la conscience Klaus, c'est au dessus de mes forces

- Tu vivras pourtant Care, même s'il faut pour cela que je t'entaille moi même le bras pour faire boire ton sang à Matt et que je guide ta main pour le tuer, je le ferais sans l'ombre d'une hésitation lui répondit l'Hybride en haussant le ton.

- C'est ce qu'on verra murmura la jeune vampire avant de se murer dans le silence

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir traversé une partie de la forêt de Mystic Falls, et s'être un peu éloigné de la ville, une maison qui tombait en ruine apparue au détour d'un virage

- Nous y sommes chuchota Caroline soudain tétanisée par la panique

- C'est là que tout ce joue SweetHeart. Ce soir que tu vas devoir faire un choix, avancer vers le royaume de l'ombre avec moi ou mourir.

Les deux vampires sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent discrètement vers l'entrée de la maison, bien que leurs précautions furent inutiles. Comment passer inaperçus aux yeux du puissant sorcier qui leur avaient donné rendez vous ? A peine arrivèrent ils devant la porte du bâtiment, que celle ci s'ouvrit avant même qu'ils ne fassent un geste pour l'ouvrir. Dés qu'il furent à l'intérieur, il furent surpris par l'atmosphère lourde qu'il se dégageait de la maison. La fumée de multiples bougies avaient rempli l'air d'un odeur de cire, la pénombre régnait à peine éclaircie par une multitude de petites flammes dansant au dessus de grands chandeliers, mais surtout une odeur de mort flottait dans toute la maison.  
Ils furent guidés par une voix qui psalmodiait au fond du couloir. Les deux vampires marquèrent un temps d'arrêt. Klaus se retourna vers Caroline et posa ses deux mais sur ses épaules. Ils restèrent sans bouger quelques seconde, se fixant comme s'il cherchaient à graver l'image de chacun dans leurs esprits respectifs, puis Klaus se pencha vers la joue de Caroline

- Tu m'as fait confiance Sweetheart, tu t'es abandonnée à mes côtés. C'est à mon tour de croire en toi...

Prenant la main de la jeune fille, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux d'un pas résolu vers la lumière des bougies...

- Ils arrivent mon jeune ami entendit Matt dans sa semi-inconscience, crois tu que le belle Caroline Forbes te transformera en vampire, ou préfèrera t'elle te voir mourir emporté par la douleur et la folie ? Quoique de toute façon peut importe pour toi, l'issue sera la même tu finiras par mourir de toute façon, mais je te conseille d'être convaincant car il vaut mieux trépasser en tant que vampire, au moins tu ne sentiras rien, par contre si tu ne réussit pas à la convaincre, ta mort sera un bien désagréable spectacle pour ceux qui y assisteront.

- Elle ne le fera pas gémit Matt toujours terrassé par la douleur, trouve un autre plan Sorcier mais ne compte par sur nous

- Oh le vilain petit rebelle, tu es bien courageux, mais ça ne suffira pas cette fois ci dit Silas en tendant la main vers la jambe de Matt

Instantanément le jeune humain sentit tous ses os, depuis la hanche jusqu'aux orteils de briser dans un craquement sinistre. La douleur explosa dans tout son corps et il se mit à hurler

Quand les deux vampires entendirent les hurlements de Matt, ils se dirigèrent vers la pièce éclairée par la lumière des bougies qui les avait guidé jusqu'alors. Ils y découvrirent Matt, inconscient, allongé sur un sol en terre battue. Caroline courut vers lui et s'agenouilla près de son corps.

- Matt, Matt, ouvre les yeux, je suis là, nous allons te sortir de là je te le jure

C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix harmonieuse derrière elle et se retourna d'un bond. Elle découvrit alors un jeune homme blond assis dans un fauteuil. Ses cheveux presque blancs entouraient un visage d'une beauté froide, et ses grands yeux bleux bordés de longs cils noirs affichaient une détermination sans faille

- Bonjour Caroline. Ne t'inquiète pas, ton ami est bien vivant, un peu sonné certes, mais bien vivant. Je te l'ai gardé bien au chaud, car il ne peut me servir que s'il meure de ta main.

- Va pourrir en enfer Silas lui répondit Caroline galvanisée par une montée d'adrénaline, en s'approchant de lui. Malheureusement à quelques mètres de lui, ses pas furent stoppés par une force invisible, elle ne pouvait avancer davantage

- Mais oui, mais oui, ma chère, je suis quelqu'un de très prévoyant dit le sorcier en voyant que Caroline venait de comprendre qu'elle s'était faite piégée dans un cercle de bougies. Tu as maintenant deux solutions où tu transformes ton ami, ou tu le regardes mourir, mais quoiqu'il en soit, il ne sortira pas de ce cercle vivant.

- Jamais de la vie dit lui répondit la jeune vampire en lui tournant le dos pour retourner auprès de Matt.

Klaus qui était resté silencieux dans un coin de la pièce s'approcha dans la lumière et appela Caroline qui baissait la tête en regardant le corps meurtri de son ami

- Caroline, tu sais que c'est pour cela que nous sommes ici, au fond de toi, tu sais ce qu'il faut faire, tu es ici pour ça. Je sais que cela te parait impossible, mais tu peux y arriver. Regarde moi SweetHeart, regarde moi...relève la tête Love et écoute tes désirs

- Aurais tu besoin d'un peu d'aide jeune fille lui demanda Silas en dirigeant sa main vers le bras de droit Matt.

Le corps du jeune homme eu un soubresaut et il ouvrit les yeux en hurlant. Tous les os de son bras venait de se briser en même temps. Tout le monde avait entendu les craquements de son squelette et Caroline se mit à crier aussi fort que lui.

- Alors Matt, dis à ton ami ce que tu ressens quand tu sens tes os voler en éclat comme si on les cassait à coup de marteau. Qu'est ce que ça fait de sentir la douleur envahir peu à peu son corps et son esprit. On se dit que plus jamais on ne sera bien, que plus jamais la vie retrouvera sa saveur d'avant n'est ce pas, on se dit même que peut être on préférerait être mort non ?

- Care murmura Matt dans un souffle, il a raison, je ne vais pas pouvoir résister encore très longtemps

- Oh détrompe toi le coupa Silas, je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer, ni te faire succomber à tes blessures tout de suite, tu en as encore pour un moment sois en sûr.

- Care j'ai si mal, il a raison je suis en train de devenir de fou, je m'envole ailleurs, le douleur me tue, mon cerveau explose encore, encore et encore à chaque nouvelle torture, c'est si dur, pardonne moi

En entendant ces mots, Caroline s'effrondra en larmes, de chagrin et de désespoir,et se mit à secouer la tête. Elle venait de comprendre qu'elle allait perdre Matt...

- Rho, plus de conviction mon ami, reprit Silas en regardant le jeune homme, regarde elle ne sait pas quoi faire, elle est toute perdue la pauvre, allez encore un effort mon petit Matt...et il dirigea une nouvelle fois son bras vers les centre du cercle

Le corps de Matt s'eleva à hauteur d'homme puis retomba lourdement sur le sol. Sa tête heurta la terre en premier, puis se fut au tour de ses membres brisés de s'écraser. Le jeune homme n'eut même pas la force de hurler, seul deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues quand il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Caroline

- S'il te plait Care, fais que ça s'arrête, je t'en supplie, tout plutôt que cela

Doucement Klaus s'était approché de la limite du cercle de bougies et fixait le visage ravagé de Caroline. " Elle n'y arrivera pas, c'est trop tôt, je ne l'ai pas encore assez préparée" Il se leva et se tourna vers Silas qui se délectait du spectacle, toujours assis dans un coins de la pièce

- Est ce que je peux entrer dans le cercle ?

- Si tu penses que ça peut changer quelque chose Hybride, vas y, mais ne t'avises de faire les choses à sa place, sinon je te jure que je trouverai un moyen pour que ce soit elle qui endure les souffrances de son ami

- C'est elle qui le transformera tu as ma parole lui répondit Klaus en franchissant la limite invisible qui le séparait de Caroline et Matt.

La jeune vampire était agenouillée, le tête de son ami reposant sur ses genoux. Elle lui caressait les cheveux tout en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes au milieu de ses sanglots ininterrompus.  
Klaus s'approcha doucement d'eux et vint se placer derrière Caroline. Il posa tout d'abord ses deux mains sur ses épaules, quelques minutes, pour qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence pendant cet instant dramatique, puis il s'agenouilla derrière elle sans rien dire, laissant son corps frôler celui de la jeune fille. Il lui sembla qu'elle se détendit un peu, ses épaules retombèrent légèrement, et son corps vint s'appuyer contre le sien

- Laisse toi aller vers moi SweetHeart, je suis là, juste derrière, ne fuis pas...

Délicatement, comme s'il apprivoisait un animal, il entoura ses deux bras autour de la jeune fille et les paumes de ses mains vinrent se placer sur celles de la jeune fille. Tendrement, il éleva son poignet et l'ammena vers sa bouche. Comprenant que la partie était terminée, qu'ils avaient perdu, Caroline enfonça ses crocs dans sa propre chair et sentit le sang commencer à couler.

- C'est bien jeune demoiselle, laisse les ténèbres t'envahir, laisse moi te guider, ferme les yeux et suis moi...

L'odeur du sang de la jeune vampire et la tension qui régnait dans la pièce excitait les sens de Klaus, son corps vibrait du désir de puissance que lui conférait l'instant, il se sentait animé du pouvoir de vie et de mort, et c'etait cela qu'il voulait transmettre à Caroline, alors doucement, il dirigea leurs mains toujours jointes vers la bouche de Matt et appuya le bras de Care contre les lèvres du jeune humain. Il sentit alors la tête de Caroline s'appuyer contre son torse et son corps se relâcher contre le sien. La tension augmenta d'un cran dans la pièce, Klaus oublia ce qui l'entourait et se laissa guider à son tour et enserra la taille de la jeune vampire de son bras libre et la berça doucement d'avant en arrière, comme on calme un enfant.

- Ton sang coule désormais dans ses veines lui chuchota t'il à l'oreille, tu as fait l'essentiel, mais le plus dur reste à venir...écoute ma voix SweetHeart, uniquement ma voix, sens mon souffle dans mon cou, appuie toi contre moi, ne pense qu'à moi, oublie ce qui nous entoure, nous sommes seuls au monde, juste toi et moi Caroline...Je suis là

Le son de la voix de Klaus, elle n'entendait plus que ça, elle ne sentait plus rien d'autre que l'hybride derrière elle, son bras enserrant sa taille et sa main toujours sur la sienne, le reste avait disparut, elle était désormais seule avec lui aux portes de son royaume.  
Alors toujours très lentement de peur de briser le lien qui les unissait, Klaus dessera son étreinte et sa deuxième main rejoignit celle de Caroline. Doucement il les plaça de chaque coté de la tête de Matt.

- C'est ici que je m'arrête SweetHeart, je ne peux faire plus. C'est à toi seule de trouver le chemin vers le royaume de l'ombre, vers mon monde...Oublie celle qu'elle tu étais, pense à celle que tu es en train de devenir...Il sentit la pression des mains de Caroline sous les siennes, il sentit aussi l'hésitation...

- Revis une scène avec moi Caroline tu veux bien lui murmura t'il à l'oreille. Souviens toi du moment où tu m'as fait confiance pour te guider vers les tous les plaisirs de l'obscurité, c'est ma voix qui t'as guidée jusqu'au plaisir ultime, tu as lâché prise quand je te l'ai demandé...c'est la même choses soir Caroline, n'écoute que ma voix, rien que ma voix... nous sommes seuls, oublie le reste, suis moi jusqu'à mon monde, notre monde Sweetheart, je t'y attends Caroline...Viens à moi...

Et le craquement sinistre des os de la nuque de Matt résonna dans la pièce


	18. Chapter 18

_**Here we are...Voici mon dernier chapitre...Je suis toute triste de m'arrêter ici, mais je prèfère ça que de dénaturer les personnages que j'ai fait évoluer dans cette ficition. Mon imagination se tarit et je ne veux pas faire des chapitres, juste histoire d'en faire alors c'est ici que je tire ma révérence.**_  
_**Merci à vous toutes qui m'avez suivie, relevée quand j'en avais besoin...merci, mille mercis vraiment. **_  
_**J'espère que la fin sera digne de vos attentes...comme dirait une chanteuse que j'écoute fréquemment "Les histoires d'amour finissent mal en général..." Roméo et Juliette n'eurent pas d'enfants n'est ce pas ? **_  
_**Alors pour celles qui veulent me suivre, j'ai un petit blog qui vivote mais qui devrait prendre un peu plus d'ampleur dans les mois a venir (ben oui maintenant je vais avoir plus de temps...). On ne peut a priori pas mettre de lien sur ce site, alors faites moi un petit message pour que je vous le donne et c'est là bas que vous me trouverez (d'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à laisser un message hein !). **_  
_**Alors voilà, c'est là qu'on se quitte, bonne lecture et bonne continuation à toutes. Je reviendrais faire un petit message de remerciements personnels apres avoir lu vos reviews (du coup vous êtes obligés d'en laisser !).**_  
_**Des bises à toutes.**_

Quand Bonnie, Elena et les frères Salvatore arrivèrent dans le lieu où Bonnie avait localisé Matt et Silas, ils comprirent tout de suite que Caroline et Klaus les avaient devancé en voyant la voiture de l'Hybride. "Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard" pensa Bonnie.  
Tous se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de la maison dans l'espoir d'arriver à temps...mais ce qu'ils découvrirent à l'intérieur de la pièce dans laquelle ils pénètrerent les laissa sans voix et tout le monde s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte.  
Klaus était agenouillé derrière Caroline qui murmurait des paroles à Matt inconscient allongé, la tête sur les genoux de la jeune fille. Le visage de leur amie était baigné de larmes, pourtant un doux sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, elle semblait comme en transe, au milieu d'un monde où seule elle et Klaus étaient les habitants. L'hybride la berçait d'avant en arrière en lui chuchotant des paroles lancinantes à l'oreille. Tous deux avaient l'air si sereins...  
Puis le regards des jeunes gens descendit vers les mains de Care, et ils virent avec effroi qu'elle les avait placé de chaque côté de la tête de Matt. Ils retinrent leur souffle, cherchant désespèrement son regard pour l'aider à reprendre pied dans la réalité, mais n'osant faire un geste de peur de la faire basculer...Toutes leurs précautions furent cependant inutiles. Comme dans un film au ralenti, il virent Klaus entourer la taille de la jeune fille et ils eurent juste le temps de l'entendre murmurer une dernière phrase et ce fut la fin...Caroline brisa la nuque de Matt.

- Naaaaannnnnnnn hurlèrent il tous en coeur, mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire, il était trop tard

- Merde jura Damon

Seul Stefan eut le réflexe de de se précipiter vers Caroline. Le cadet des Salvatore s'accroupit en face d'elle en cherchant son regard

- Pourquoi Caroline, pourquoi as tu fais ça ?

Mais ce fut Klaus qui lui répondit

- Je crois que deux de tes amis se sont transformés ce soir Stefan...

Elle était partie, elle les avait tous planté là...  
Quand Caroline avait réalisé ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qu'elle était devenue, elle n'avait pu supporté leur regard sur elle, et maintenant elle était là. Elle avait trouvé refuge chez celui qui l'avait initiée, qui l'avait guidée, comme si cette maison était devenue son foyer, sa dernière demeure...  
Le soleil allait bientôt se lever et c'est avec serenité qu'elle l'attendait. Elle était en paix avec elle même, sûre de sa décision. Jamais elle ne pourrait vivre avec le souvenir de la soirée qui s'était écoulée, elle revoyait sans cesse le regard plein de reproches de ses amis, elle entendait encore et encore l'incompréhension dans la voix de Stefan, sans parler du craquement des os de Matt qui la hantait. C'était trop pour elle, elle s'était perdue...  
Malgré tout dans cette abîme de noirceur, elle avait rencontré la lumière, sa lumière et elle partait le coeur empli de ce qu'elle avait découvert avec lui. Klaus l'avait initiée à la passion dévorante, au danger, il lui avait fait découvrir les limites de sa folie, il avait libéré l'ancienne Caroline, il avait fait couler le feu dans ses veines, et elle emporterait avec elle tous ces instants de vie comme un précieux trésor, et c'est justement pour ne pas gâcher ces fragments de bonheur par des remords, des regrets et des reproches qu'elle avait choisi de partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

Quand Klaus en rentrant au manoir pour y chercher Caroline avait trouvé la bague sur la commode de sa chambre, il avait tout de suite compris...C'était évident, il aurait du s'en douter, le redouter même...Il était allé trop loin, Caroline ne se sentait pas capable de vivre avec la mort de Matt sur la conscience. Quel crétin, comment son ingénue, sa naïve petite vampire pouvait changer en aussi peu de temps, il était allé trop vite, il aurait dû chercher une autre solution plutôt que de la guider vers une part de ténèbres trop lourde à porter pour elle. Il était encore bien trop tôt.  
En montant l'escalier qui menait à la terrasse aménagée sur le toit, ses pensées s'accélèrerent, voulait il vraiment qu'elle change finalement ? Ce qui l'avait fasciné chez Caroline, c'était sa bienveillance et sa blancheur d'âme, et ce soir ce qu'il avait fait d'elle avait un goût amer. Comme un aimant, il avait été attiré par son contraire et il venait de comprendre qu'elle était la part de lui qui lui manquait pour être entier.  
Quand il arriva sur le toit, il la vit, debout dans toute sa splendeur, face au soleil qui n'allait plus tarder à se lever. Elle avait choisi de porter une longue robe blanche, comme une façon de porter sa pureté perdue en étendard, et ses longs cheveux blonds flottaient librement sur ses épaules, quant à son visage, il rayonnait...  
Klaus s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle s'approche

- Pardonne moi SweetHeart...

- De quoi t'excuses tu Klaus, j'ai vécu en trois jours plus intensément que durant tout le début de ma vie. Grâce à toi, j'ai entre-aperçu la liberté, j'ai découvert la passion, j'ai ressenti la puissance et j'ai goûté à l'interdit

- Mais tu t'es égarée...

- Oui, j'ai perdu mon chemin, celui qui mène vers ton royaume n'est pas le mien, pourtant je n'en désire point d'autre...mais je ne peux l'emprunter, il est semé de trop d'obstacles que je ne pourrais franchir. Je ne peux pas non plus revenir en arrière, il est trop tard tu le sais, je ne serais plus jamais la Caroline Forbes d'avant notre rencontre lui répondit la jeune fille d'une voix douce et apaisée.

Elle semblait si sûre d'elle, si en paix avec elle même que l'instant semblait surréaliste. Klaus reçu ces paroles comme un coup de fouet, ça ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi, pas maintenant, alors qu'il avait enfin touché le bonheur du doigt, il ne pouvait la laisser faire.

- Non SweetHeart, ton jugement est faussé par la perte de ton ami, le monde t'apparait si noir que tu veux le quitter, mais laisse toi, laisse nous du temps...Ce soir, un manteau de nuit recouvre ta vie...mais je m'accrocherai à toi pour que tu ne t'envoles pas...J'ai besoin de toi Caroline, grâce à toi, je revis, je vis...et l'hybride continua, soulagé de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments inconnus pour lui jusqu'alors. Depuis des siècles, je traverse mon existence comme un loup solitaire et enfin aujourd'hui à tes côtés, je respire Caroline, tu es mon souffle, tu es ma lumière, tu es devenue mon essentiel...Viens là, viens avec moi, ne pars sans moi...

Le visage ruisselant de larmes devant son occasion manquée Caroline s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main. Tout aurait pu être si différent sans Silas, elle aurait fini par tomber amoureuse de Klaus, forcément, inéluctablement, il ne pouvait en être autrement, et son initiation au monde de la nuit, au monde de l'homme qui avait fait vibrer son coeur, se serait faite autrement, pas de façon si tragique. Voilà les regrets commençaient déja à affluer...Pourtant égoïstement quand Klaus fit un pas vers elle, elle ne recula pas. Quand il plongea son regard dans le sien, elle ne bougea pas "Juste une dernière fois, pour emporter cette ultime moment de bonheur avec moi" se dit elle quand les lèvres de l'hybride touchèrent les siennes. Cette fois ci, son baiser n'était pas brutal, ni revendicateur, c'était un baiser tendre, doux et sucré, et elle le dégusta comme une friandise. Il la serrait fort contre son torse, comme pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner...elle ne s'était pas trompée en venant ici finalement, c'était bien là son foyer...Alors elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'Originel, pour le sentir encore une fois, une dernière fois, et elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, puis la passion pris le dessus...Klaus devint de plus en plus gourmand, il ne voulait plus s'éloigner d'elle. Il mit ses mains autour de la taille de la jeune fille et la souleva

- A égalité cette fois, car nous sommes les mêmes, nous nous sommes enfin trouvés lui chuchota t'il...Mon essentiel, come to me...

Alors Caroline dans le même élan noua ses jambes autour de l'hybride et ils s'appuyèrent contre le mur le plus proche, front contre front

- Tu es mon obscurité Klaus, tu es ma noirceur,

- Tu es ma lumière SweetHeart, tu es mon éclaircie

- Tu es ma force

- Tu es ma faiblesse

- Je me suis perdue

- Je te retrouverai...

Leurs deux âmes et leurs deux corps enfin mis à nus se rencontrèrent alors pour ne former plus qu'un...

Quand Klaus s'eveilla, les premières images qui lui vinrent à l'esprit furent celle de Caroline et de leur nuit passée ensemble. Enfin ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre d'égal à égal, ils avaient fait l'amour de façon presque désespérée, pour se nourrir l'un de l'autre, pour que chacun se grave dans la chair de l'autre et là, il était heureux, juste heureux...Son regard se tourna vers l'oreiller vide à coté de lui, il avait entendu Care se lever un peu plus tôt et s'apprétait à la rejoindre. Ils avaient décidé de partir, loin de Mystic Falls, et de s'éloigner des derniers évènements, il voulait qu'elle oublie...Puis, son oeil fut attiré par une enveloppe posée sur la table de la chambre. En quelques mouvements, elle fut décachetée et la bague de Caroline tomba à ses pieds, accompagnée par une feuille manuscrite..

**_"Je voudrais du temps et te sentir près de moi mon illusion... mais j'ai le sentiment que plus rien ne sera comme avant...Je pars et je garderai des restes de toi, souviens toi encore quelques fois de moi...Ne m'en veux pas, je reste près de toi"_**

A une vitesse vampirique Klaus retourna sur le toit terrasse, mais tout ce qu'il y trouva fut un nuage de cendres qui voletait au gré du vent...

La troisième bougie s'était éteinte...Silas était debout au milieu de la pièce et attendait, il l'attendait...C'est ainsi que cela devait se passer, maintenant qu'il était empli de l'énergie des trois initiaux, sa bien-aimée allait revenir et il prendrait la Cure, ainsi ils seraient ensemble pour l'éternité...  
Un doux bruissement se fit entendre dans un coin de la pièce et c'est alors qu'il la vit. Elle n'avait pas changé, c'était toujours la même magnifique femme, sa femme. Pour l'instant elle n'était encore qu'une silhouette mais elle serait définitivement à ses côtés une fois qu'il aurait bu la Cure, mais c'était bien elle. Silas tomba a genoux

- Mon aimée tu es là, j'ai réussi...

- Tu as tué trente six personnes et les trois initiaux pour que je revienne Silas

- Qu'importe, j'aurais fait plus encore pour te retrouver

- Qu'as tu fait Silas, qu'as tu donc fait de toi, qu'es tu devenu...

- Ce que j'ai fait est sans importance, je l'ai fait pour que nous soyons réunis mon aimée, pour que nous soyons les maîtres du monde ensemble

- Non Silas, tu as sacrifié notre amour à cause de ta poursuite de la puissance, tu n'es plus celui que j'ai quitté quand la mort m'a emporté, tu es devenu un être maléfique. J'étais là, à tes côtés, tout au long de ta quête, et j'ai assisté impuissante à ta lente transformation. J'aurai tellement aimé que tu me laisses partir en paix et que tu restes celui que j'ai aimé...

- Mon aimée nous sommes ensemble maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte

- Tout ceci est une abomination Silas et je dois réparer ce terrible gachis. Pardon...

A l'instant même où elle prononçait ces mots, un souffle balaya la pièce et Klaus apparut aux côtés du Sorcier

- Elle est morte hurla t'il en empoignant le cou de Silas et c'est toi qui l'a tuée. Tu paieras pour cela Sorcier, cher, très cher...

- Lâche le Klaus,entendit il derrière lui

En se retournant il distingua une ombre qui flottait au dessus du sol, juste au dessus de Silas prostré au sol

- Je vais réparer ses erreurs dit elle en dirigeant ses mains vers le corps à terre

- Mon aimée, mon amour pour toi valait tous ses sacrifices et je ne regrette rien gémit Silas et ce furent ses derniéres paroles avant que son corps ne s'enflamme et que la silhouette disparaisse. Klaus se retrouva seul dans la pièce, cette pièce où il avait perdu Caroline en la menant vers un chemin qui ne lui correspondait pas.

Son regard balaya la pièce et s'arrêta sur les restes du corps calciné de Silas. Finalement il avait tout fait pour retrouver la femme qu'il aimait et il l'avait perdue...tout comme lui avait perdu Caroline  
D'une certaine façon ils se ressemblaient et Klaus commençait à le comprendre. S'il y avait eu une seule possibilité pour qu'il retrouve Caroline et qu'ils se rejoignent, il aurait sans doute fait la même chose que Silas. Maintenant qu'il avait goûté au bonheur d'être à ses cotés, il comprenait qu'on puisse devenir fou du manque de celle qu'on aimait et que tous les sacrifices en valaient la peine...  
Plongé dans ses pensées, son oeil fut attiré par un éclat de verre qui brillait près du corps du sorcier. Il s'approcha et ramassa l'objet...Un sourire se dessina sur son visage...'"J'ai la Sorcière, je suis l'Hybride et le monde regorge d'Humains" dit il tout bas en glissant précieusement la Cure dans sa poche...

**Quelques phrases de la chanson qui m'a inspirée pour écrire cette fiction :**

**"Je crois que tu as fais ce choix que ce sera moi qui vais te montrer ce que je sais, et t'initier à ce que j'ai appris. Si tu me demandes de tout t'apprendre, tu peux avoir confiance en moi, je serais là pour réussir ce que tu désires et tu verras que tout va bien se passer, que tout ça n'est pas si compliqué, et je serai aussi douce qu'une fille []et tu verras on aimera, on ressemblera à des rois et je ferais tout ce que tu aimeras []et tu verras combien de fois on recommencera et tu pourras faire de moi ce que tu voudras"**


	19. Chapter 19

Alors comme promis me revoilà pour vous remercier des reviews laissées lors de mon dernier chapitre :

Lanibapt : Merci pour tes 3 messages...courts certes, mais suffisants pour me laisser penser que tu as tout à fait cerné le tour que je voulais donner à cette fiction. Dommage que tu n'interviennes qu'à la fin car je pense que j'aurai aimé échanger avec toi au sujet de ces persos que j'ai fait évoluer à travers 16 chapitres.

Klaroline : Non ne pleure pas quand même, c'est pas si tragique que cela, leur amour ne sera jamais abîmé par le quotidien et ils gardent aux fond d'eux le souvenir intact de l'autre

Cassandre : Contente que ma fin t'ai plu.

TheOriginalwithKlaus : Merci pour tes encouragements, la résurrection...heum...pourquoi pas oui...

Maelys :Merci à toi, et je vois que j'ai affaire à une connaisseuse niveau musique...oui j'avoue que Nicola S. m'inspire beaucoup, il sait choisir les mots qui touchent et j'ai font naitre tout un tas de sentiments...j'espère avoir reussi à faire plus ou moins la même chose

Anuta : Merci à toi et si autre fiction il y a tu sais où tu pourras la trouver

Et j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin...

Nina : J'aurai pu te répondre en trois pages au moins mais on va tenter de la faire court hein : Alors Caroline et Klaus à la plage, Caroline et Klaus au supermarché, Caroline et Klaus à la montagne etc...heum tu l'auras compris c'est pas vraiment ma came. Que veux tu j'ai toujours bien aimé les tragédies ! Maintenant est ce part manque de talent, où même par lacheté que je n'ai pas continué...je trouve ça un peu dur quand même (d'ailleurs je me demande si c'est pour ces mêmes raisons que Shakespeare à fait mourir Roméo et Juliette, tout bonnement parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'eux heureux... à méditer...)  
Par manque de talent, je n'aurai pas l'audace, ni la prétention de te répondre, par lacheté, là par contre je peux t'assurer que non, par découragement peut être, par l'envie de passer à autre chose aussi, mais surtout parce qu'à ce moment de là de l'histoire je ne voulais pas dénaturer plus les personnages que je ne l'avais fait. Il s'agit d'une fanfiction, les persos ne sont pas à moi et je trouve que j'étais en train d'en faire quelque chose qui ne collait plus du tout à ce qu'ils sont dans la série. Si j'avais continué, ils seraient je pense devenus encore plus dark. Voilà une bréve réponse à ta review qui m'a fait sourire.  
Pour conclure, maintenant Klaus à perdu Caroline, mais il a la Cure...et la sorcière...et la puissance...ça laisse la porte éventuellement ouverte à mal de possibilités si la lacheté me fuit et si le talent revient...

Bonne continuation à toutes


End file.
